Shattered Trust
by Spades
Summary: The fourth installment of the Xander and Samine saga. How will Xander deal with Samine's death? Will he be able to get past it and continue with work? A new case demandings his attention, will he be able to give it?
1. Default Chapter

            "This is our objective people. Sanjeino operates directly from this strip club on East Rise. Our contact informs us that a shipment of mecathilis is being delivered there at twelve twenty. Now, I don't need to remind everyone of the importance of this sting. We have been tracking Sanjeino for eleven years and this is the closest we've been to him. This is so important that the NSA and CIA have each given us an agent to aid us. They are also working on a case of theirs which connects it to ours and they have some things to say," the police/narcotics officer said and motioned towards the two figures near the door.

            Both figures wore their personal shields around their necks as the man nudged the woman next to him. Pushing away from the wall that she was leaning against, she walked to the front of the crowd and looked at all the faces.

            "I am Agent Hillside and my companion is Agent Cage. The captain informed you that Sanjeino is awaiting a shipment of mecathilis, or also known as meca on the streets. This stuff is very potent and lethal officers. It is light blue in color and can be used as a drug by being both inhaled and injected. Everyone be sure to wear your gas mask at all time. You do not want this shit in your system," Shelly said, stressing the importance.

            "What's so important about this shit?"

            Xander pushed away from the wall and walked towards Shelly. From under his arm, he pulled out a file and pulled out some photos before passing the photos out.

            "A few of the agents here have interacted with meca and others have not, so I'll go over the basis of this drug for the ones that don't know the damage it can do. Mecathilis is classified as a stimulant and is one of the extreme ones. To date it has killed 2,624 teens and young adults; it has been on the streets only a year and a half. Most died from overdose and others died from bad deals. The high that these kids get from this is beyond anything else they have ever tried. It's better than ecstasy, cocaine, PCP, heroine or anything else out there. There is a very fine line between getting enough for the high before they overdose and once they cross that line there is no going back. Once the person crosses that line, this drug is like no other. Before the person passes out, they experience spine breaking seizures, and come very close to cardiac failure. If cardiac failure does not occur then the heart pumps the blood faster than any other drug known. It's so fierce that some blood vessels can be destroyed and the entire body cavity is filled with blood. The pictures being passed around are some of the ODs that died from this drug. Those pictures are the better ones of what we've got so you can imagine of what a bad one looks like," Xander said as the narcotic officers passed around the photos.

            Even though most of the officers were experienced and far from being rookies, a few of them turned a slight shade of green. Xander had to admit that the pictures were disturbing to say the least. It probably would have originally made him sick but it seemed that lately nothing affected him anymore. He could easily believe that he didn't feel emotion anymore. The only time his emotions were released was when her name came up. A memory flickering across his memory would evoke a small smile, evidence to the few people that were lucky enough to see it. Shelly could easily see the difference in him just as Gibbons could.

            It had been two years since Samine's death and Xander still missed her. When he got back from his small hiatus, he immediately dove into another case, in hopes of blocking out the remaining pain. Shelly had gotten temporary leave from the CIA and was working with Xander under Gibbons' orders and jurisdiction. They worked on cases together and Xander saw first hand why Samine had trusted Shelly so much. There had been a few times when Shelly saved his ass a few times and even took a bullet for him. Well, actually, it was a beebee pellet but neither of them knew it at the time. When they weren't working, they were exchanging memories about Samine and her antics.

            Xander felt a sudden nudge at his elbow which jerked him from his memories. Looking around, he realized that the room was empty and only Shelly and he was left. Looking at his nudger, Shelly sighed when she saw the confused look on the agent's face.

            "You zoned out on me again. You sure you're okay enough to go on this sting?" she asked as he leaned against the table and rubbed his face.

            "Yeah, I just got caught up in memories again," he sighed before looking at Shelly. "Will it ever stop?"

            "Do you really want them to stop Xander?"

            Xander sighed again as Shelly sat on the table next to him. Over the past two years, Xander and Shelly had grown close as friends could ever become. Xander didn't think that Shelly realized how important their friendship was to him. When the memories of Samine became too much, Shelly was there to pull him back.

            "I hate that you know me so well."

            "Well, enough of this bonding. Let's go and do this sting," she said as she slipped off the table and slapped Xander on the shoulder.

            "You sure you won't screw up like last time?" Xander teased as Shelly groaned.

            "That wasn't my fault. How was I to know that the floor was weak?"

            "But you fell through the floor and we lost our element of surprise."

            "And that was my fault how?" she asked exasperated.

            Xander laughed as Shelly and he walked down the hallway. A few hours later a black van filled with narcotics officers was moving down a busy Miami city street. The van stopped in a small alley a block down from the strip club and everyone converged before they hit the club.

            "Everyone keep their masks on at all times and watch your backs. These guys mean business and aren't afraid to prove it. We get in, disarm them, and get everyone in cuffs before they can even blink. Everyone clear on what you have to do?" Xander asked as everyone checked their equipment.

            The group split up with half going towards the front entrance and the other half going towards the rear entrance. Shelly went with the front entrance group and Xander went with the rear group. While Xander waited for confirmation of positions he rechecked his gun. It was Samine's Sig Sauer instead of his normal weapon. He knew he was holding onto a memory but it was the only and last connection he had to her. A few issues still bothered him but once he got over those he would put away Samine's gun and close that part of his life.

            The confirmation came as he glanced at the gun one more time before signaling the others. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the door open and they all flooded into the kitchen and dressing room area. Xander barely saw the women in different states of dress as he hurried by them and into the main room. He heard some gun shots and Shelly screaming orders at someone as he pushed patrons to the ground. His eyes focused on a movement to his left and he turned to see one of the club's henchmen come around the corner. Almost with out feeling, Xander shot his and watched him fall.

            "Xander! Behind you!"

            Xander spun at Shelly's scream and looked at the figure behind him. Ice water suddenly raced through his veins and prevented any movement. He wasn't looking at the gun, but at the person holding the gun. His arms couldn't lift his weapon or prove that the image his eyes were seeing was real. With a gasp of shock, he stumbled back as gunfire ripped through the building. Xander tripped over a fallen chair and fell onto his back as the woman in front of him jerked from the bullets' impact. Before she fell, she looked at him in the eyes and he felt a violent tremor race up his spine. His gaze followed her as she collapsed on the floor and blood slowly pooled under her body. Shelly suddenly appeared in his line of sight and he easily recognized the worry on her face. Her lips moved but he heard nothing of what she said. Staring at her blankly, he was startled when she slapped him suddenly. He stared at her in shock as his hearing ability suddenly returned.

            "Are you with me now?" she asked quietly, hoping to keep his attention on her.

            "Yeah, I think I'm okay. I need…I need to get out of here though," he said and glanced around the strip club.

            Without questioning him, Shelly helped him to his feet and glanced around quickly. She gave a few orders to the officers working with Sanjeino and the shipment of mecathilis before helping Xander out of the strip club. The two of them walked into the alley next to the strip club and Shelly gently lowered Xander to the ground to lean against the wall.

            "Did you see her Shelly? She looked almost exactly like-"

            "-Samine. I know; I saw her too," Shelly murmured and rubbed Xander's shoulder.

            "I thought I was passed all of this but then I saw her and I just froze. Is it wrong for me to hope it was her?"

            "No Xander, it wasn't wrong. Samine and you had something special together and anyone would miss it. They'd be crazy not to."

            Xander sighed and looked down at his hands where he still held the Sig Sauer. Even though he hated to admit it and do it, he knew he had to. Slowly, he turned the gun over in his hands and released the clip and the bullet in the chamber. Without a pause, he handed the gun to Shelly and looked at her calmly.

            "It's over. Samine belongs in the past and I'm moving towards the future. I can't stay hung up on this and on her; two years has been long enough," he said firmly as Shelly smiled sadly.

            "I'm happy for you X. Now let's go and wrap up this sting," she said as she stood up and offered him a hand.

            Without grasping the offered hand, Xander stood up and came up to his full height. He pulled his shoulders back and took a deep breath before looking at Shelly. She stepped to the side and swept her arm to the side as he walked past her. With a grin, she followed him into the club and towards one of the side rooms. Walking in, the two agents stood next to the head narcotics officer and waited for him to finish with another officer.

            "What did we get?" Xander asked as the officer led them farther into the room.

            "Some 250 packets of meca; all packaged very similar to cocaine. And about two million dollars in total."

            "Well shit, that's a good chunk of change," Shelly said as her eyes widened a bit.

            "It is really. A little bit more than we normally see. This must be a good batch of meca for it to get this price," the officer said as Xander looked to the bundled money.

            "What's going to happen now?" Xander asked, looking to the drugs and money.

            "The drugs and money will be brought to the station to be tagged, weighed, and counted. We'll use it all as evidence at the trail."

            "Could we get a sample of the meca to put in our database?" Shelly asked as the other officers started to carry everything out of the building.

            "Sure, but you'll have to wait till we weigh all of it. Then you'll have to sigh it out."

            "That'll be great."

            Xander and Shelly waited while the officers finished everything and closed down the strip club. They rode to the police station in Xander's GTO and followed the officer in charge when they entered the building. While the drugs were being weighed, Shelly found her way into the firing range and the gun room. She gave the officer behind the desk the Sig Sauer and its clip. Shelly watched as the officer took down the make, model and serial number of the Sig Sauer and put it with the other pistols. Casting one more look at the weapon, Shelly turned and walked back to the narcotics offices. Xander looked at her when she returned and saw that she no longer carried the Sig Sauer in her hands. He nodded to her slightly and showed her his thanks for what she did.

            Shelly stood back while one of the officers prepared a small bag of meca for her office. The paperwork was laid out for Xander to sign as he read through them.

            "Paperwork is such a pain in the ass," he mumbled as Shelly chuckled behind him.

            "If you think paperwork is your biggest worry then you ain't seen nothing yet."

            Everyone looked to the officer that stood in the doorway. In his hands were a sheet of paper and a fifty dollar bill.

            "What's the new problem?"

            He waved the fifty dollar bill in the air as he answered. "All the money that was brought in from your sting? It's counterfeit; all two million of it."

////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the first chapter of the new story. So now everyone please go and review for me and tell me what you think. And another note: everyone go and read Eadha Ohn's new story. It's a crossover of Pitch Black and xXx, I don't know the title yet and I don't even think that she has it up yet. But keep an eye out for it, it's going to be great and I can't wait to go and read it once it does come out. So I think that is all that I need to say in this author's note…so…um…yeah review for me. Take care and peace.


	2. Chapter 2

            "What do you mean it's all counterfeit?" Shelly asked shocked.

            "Probably what it usually means Shell," Xander replied before looking to the officer. "First tell me who you are. And second, tell me what you found out."

            "Follow me and I'll fill you in."

            Xander and Shelly followed the guy out of the drug room and down the hallway past other offices. Shelly glanced over at Xander before looking forward at Cory in front of them. She didn't know exactly what to make of this guy and decided to play it all by ear.

            "To answer your first order or question; I'm Officer Cory Hooten, one of the forensic officers. I have to say that it is such an honor to meet you Agent Cage. You are a legend among the police force and its branches. I can not believe that-"

            "Tell us about the money or I'm going to hit you," Xander interrupted and Shelly quickly stepped in front of him.

            "Just ignore him, it has been a really long day and he didn't have his nap," she said as she shot Xander a look.

            "Yeah well, anyway it's in here," Cory said and pushed open a door to let them in after he swiped his electronic card.

            The room looked like a normal lab with highly sensitive electronic devices. On one of the tables were the bundles of money and various machines to count and re-bundle the cash.

            "So, I was doing what I normally do when I get drug money in. Inspecting it, verifying it, counting and all that other fun stuff when I noticed something different about this money than with the other money I've worked with. When I work with a lot of real money, my hands get really dried out which is normal. But his time, my hands got this oily feel on them. So I started to really look at the money and inspect it closer."

            "What proves that it's counterfeit? It looks like a real bill. It has all the proper markings in and on it," Shelly said as she picked up a bill and held it in front of the light.

            "It has everything except the correct ink. The watermark is perfect, the electronic band is exact and so is the paper. The inks chemical composition is completely wrong but it does its job," Cory said as Xander sighed.

            "Cory, I failed chemistry in high school. I don't want a lecture right now."

            "Well anyway. There is one easy way to tell the difference without chemical tests."

            "And what way is that?" Shelly asked as she fingered the bill she was holding.

            Cory took a lighter out from his pocket and plucked the bill from Shelly's hand. With a quick flick, he set the bill on fire and held it up.

            "When American bills burn, they burn a green color from the ink. But the counterfeit bills burn red because of the ink and the composition," he said as he watched the bill burn.

            "Where did the money come from then? This almost seems like a professional job; it would need some serious equipment to pull off this amount," Xander said as Cory nodded.

            "You're definitely right about the need for machinery. A person would need some heavy printing presses to do this. The plates are almost perfectly done and these types of presses are few and hard to come by."

            "Where could we find these printing presses? If there's so few and rare then they'll be easy to hunt down," Shelly said as she looked to Cory. "Right?"

            "If there's one place to find them, then it's going to be in Europe somewhere. And once the tests finish, I might be ale to pinpoint it even better."

            One of the computers beeped just as Cory finished speaking. With an eager smile, he grabbed the piece of paper that just came out of the printer and compared it to the other sheet. Xander and Shelly waited patiently while Cory read over the papers.

            "Your person is going to be somewhere in the UK."

            "UK?"

            "The United Kingdom, Xander. As in England area," Shelly clarified.

            "I knew that."

            "Good thing we're on the same page. Hooten, pack your bags and find out where we could find these special printing presses. You're coming to England with us," Shelly said as she started to walk out of the room.

            "Whoa hold up! I can't go to England. I've never been on a plane before; I don't travel well," he protested as Xander turned back to look at him.

            "You're going and that's final."

            "But I don't even know what language they speak in England!"

            Xander and Shelly stopped where they were and slowly turned to look at him. Cory wore a confused look on his face, wondering why Shelly and Xander were staring at him shocked.

            "What?"

            Xander turned to Shelly and held up his hands. "Nuh uhn, I'm not that bad. I have at least a little bit of knowledge about England. Do not give me that look."

            Shelly sighed as she walked out of the room with Xander following her. With a chuckle, Xander hurried after her to collect their bags.

            Three hours later all three of them were on an airplane en route to Heathrow Airport in London. They were seated together in one row with Xander by the aisle, Shelly in the middle, and Cory by the window. For his first time on a plane, Cory was amazingly calm. Shelly smirked to herself as she read her Cosmopolitan magazine.

            "You're doing amazingly well for someone on their first plane ride," she commented while she skimmed over an article.

            "Everyone cheer for valium pills," he said, causing Shelly to look at him. "And I'm not joking."

            Shelly tried to muffle her loud laughter and only released a few snorts and some hiccupped breaths. When she finally calmed down, she glanced over at Xander to find him still asleep. "No wonder you're so damn calm."

            "I told you I didn't travel well," he replied and hesitated before asking the next question. "Where is Samine?"

            Shelly's head jerked around so quickly that Cory suddenly worried about whiplash.

            "What do you know about Samine?"

            "Only what I've heard from the great grape vine. She's a great agent and always finishes her assignments. She can strike fear in anyone she wants to and is very effective. Her last assignment ended badly and that's all I've heard."

            "She was a great agent," Shelly quietly commented.

            "Pardon?"

            "Samine is dead."

            To say the least, Cory was shocked into silence. From all he heard he believed that Samine was unstoppable when it came to the spy business. The news that she was dead was a harsh slap of reality that he really didn't like.

            "How?"

            "It was her last assignment. Someone was trying to frame her for attempted murder and almost succeeded. But both of us made a drastic error and pinned it on the pawn, thinking that he was behind it all but we were wrong. The real bad guy killed her and almost got away with it but Xander caught up to him. Almost killed him to but I got there in time to stop him," she answered while she fingered the pages in her magazine.

            "Xander should have killed him."

            Shelly looked at him with a slight shocked look. Glancing down at the magazine in her lap, she closed it and slipped it into the back of the seat in front of her. Taking a deep breath before she spoke, Shelly looked over at Cory with a serious expression.

            "If Xander had killed Mackie then it would have destroyed him from the inside out. The guilt would have eaten away at him."

            "The guilt of what? He killed a good agent and felt no remorse. He deserves to die."

            "Have you ever worked in the field before? More than a few times," she asked and Cory shook his head no. "You don't know what it was like between Xander and Samine. The way they worked together was just amazing. They were the best of partners and lovers together.

            "Before Samine died, they had a falling out. A bad falling out. She was framed for the attempted murder of Augustus Gibbons, her boss. What caused the rift was that Xander didn't believe that she was innocent. She died in front of him in my arms and he didn't have the chance to say sorry or anything. He almost killed the guy with his bare hands and then he would have destroyed the memory of Samine."

            "I'm not following you."

            "Xander wanted revenge and that's what he went for. The only problem with that type of revenge is it never ends. You kill the first person and instead of fading, the anger and pain only grows and you go looking for another bad guy. It keeps going on like that until one day you wake up and discover that your entire life consists of revenge. It starts to eat you up until you become a shell of the person you once were. Xander decided to let the judicial system extract his revenge for him. It still hurts him more than I could imagine but he's starting to get over it. Slowly, but he is getting over it."

            Cory nodded before settling back in his seat for the remainder of the flight. He had a lot to think about.

/////////////////////

Well everyone there is the new chapter for this story. So????? How did everyone like it? Please review for me and tell me what you think of it so far. I think this is going to be the best one out of the entire saga so I'm really getting excited about it. Sorry it took me so long to get this up but I've been working really hard at work and we got a new manager and he is a severe pain in the ass. Annoying as hell too. So anyway go and review for me. Peace.

_Ivorybrowneyes__-I've been around; where have you been? And yes I saw your new story and I did read it so don't worry. I'm sorry I didn't email you back but I've been getting slack in my emailing. *Shrugs shoulders*_

_Lexxiss__-Have you bought some stock in Rogaine? Don't mind that, it was just a little joke about your review. I'm not saying if she's dead or not. What do you think? Shelly could be hiding a bunch of stuff from Xander that he doesn't know about. I thought two years was a pretty good amount of time and don't worry you'll all find out the truth eventually. I didn't mean to have it start off like 'A Man Apart' but it kinda happened that way. I had the idea to do it that way before I saw the movie and it just happened to be alike. But no, I wasn't intentionally trying to do it that way._

_Eadha__ Ohn-Oh well don't worry, you'll get over Samine's death. *Hiding from Eadha Ohn's angry tirade after accidentally letting the cat out of the bag on her new story*_

_FlameImmortal__-Thank you so much for the compliment on my story and I'm happy that you are enjoying it so much. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing._

_AngelicPhyre__-I'll…I'll…try. Heehee, yeah don't mind me it's about two a.m. in the morning and I'm sleep deprived. Well why haven't you reviewed for me before? I love hearing from my reviewers, it just makes my day. Seriously, it does make my day. So just keep reviewing for me and I'll keep writing. _

_VinsGurl123_-Well wait no longer! Here is the new chapter! Yeah cheers for me! Okay, I'm better now.


	3. Chapter 3

            Once they departed from the plane and collected their luggage, the three of them picked up the rental car waiting for them. After packing in all the bags, Xander walked to the driver's side and opened the door to drive.

            "Where in the hell is the steering wheel?"

            Shelly snatched the keys from Xander's hand while she walked by and around the car.

            "Remember that this is England Xander. They drive on the wrong side of the road in the wrong side of the car. Meaning that the steering wheel is on the right side of the car, now get in; I'll drive," she said and slipped behind the wheel on the right side of the car.

            "So what language do they speak here?" Cory asked as he climbed into the back seat.

            "You did not just ask that again Cory. I told you before on the plane; they speak English here. Just talk like you normally would but hold out the slang," Shelly said as she drove out of the airport parking lot.

            "Chill out Shelly. I just like seeing that vein pop out on your forehead when you get irate with me. So sue me, it's sexy," Cory said and leaned back against the seat.

            Shelly snapped her head around and Cory worried again about whiplash. Only having enough time to glare at him for a few seconds, Shelly turned to watch the road again but looked at Cory by the mirror.

            "I have a boyfriend so don't even try it shorty."

            "Shorty? I'm taking that personally."

            "You should you little twirp."

            "Yeah, whatever. Where are we going to first?" he asked as he looked out the windows.

            Shelly glared at Xander who was trying to silence his laughter at the two before answering. "Right now we're going to the American embassy and meet up with some other agents. They should have some intel for us so we can start to work," Xander said as he gripped the emergency handle above the door.

            Cole nodded and tightened his seat belt before reaching out to brace himself. Shelly was zipping down the highway, darting between cars towards the heart of London. Xander was tempted more than once to close this eyes and he didn't keep count of how many times he prayed. He was almost positive he heard Cory gasp and whimper a few times when it seemed possible the he would die in a few moments. Xander and Cory breathed a sigh of relief when the car stopped down the road from the embassy and Shelly turned the car off.

            "Damn Shelly, I think you just scared a few years off me," Xander commented as they walked down the street towards the imposing building.

            "This is London, you have to drive like the natives drive or be left behind."

            "I think I'd rather be left behind," Cory said from behind them.

            "Watch what you say Hooten or I'll send you right back to your forensic office," Shelly said as she showed the marine her passport and identification.

            "Is she always like this?" Cory asked Xander as they walked past all the guards.

            "More so since she met you."

            Shelly glared at both of them as the elevator doors shut and started to rise. Reaching their floor, the three walked down the hall to the NSA offices where their contact was waiting for them. With a crisp knock on the door, the three stepped into the offices and looked at the middle aged woman standing by the first desk.

            "Are you Agent Hillside?"

            "Yes I am. This is Agent Cage and Agent Hooten; you must be our contact."

            "I'm Carol Ely; not an NSA agent but undercover FBI agent. If you'll come with me to the conference room, I'll tell you about everything we know about your case."

            The conference room was empty as they sat in the chairs surrounding the table and Carol asked the secretary for some coffee. Before the coffee came, Carol passed out folders to the three and waited while they flipped through the papers.

            "I was informed that you were searching for an 1800 heavy printing press that could effectively print money. Very few of those rarely exist anymore and even fewer still work."

            "We already know about the presses. What we want is the person that owns the presses and the rigs," Xander said as he read a few of the papers.

            "Why come to England? These presses are not limited just to England," she said and thanked the secretary for the coffee.

            "But the ink is from England. The chemical composition is consistent with the England area so we decided to start here," Cory said as he tossed the folder onto the table.

            "Could it be possible that the ink is being shipped out of the country?" Carol suggested before taking a sip of her coffee.

            "It is possible but we're not going with that first. The majority of the working presses are in Europe and since the ink came from England we decided to start here," Shelly said and held up a sheet of paper from the folder. "Who in the hell is this?"

            Carol rounded the table and took the sheet from Shelly's hand. Looking at the picture for a moment, she picked up Shelly's folder and flipped through the other sheets.

            "Ah, here's his fact sheet. That's Michael New; he's a trader in the black market and a hunter."

            "A hunter?" Cory asked, taking the term literally.

            "He's the guy you go to if you want something but can't find it. He hunts it up for you, for a price of course."

            "Oh of course," Xander muttered as he read the guy's fact sheet.

            "I know him now! That scrawny little weasel!" Shelly exclaimed, surprising everyone. "I busted him a few years out in L.A. He was one of the head bangers in a car theft ring that was becoming a big problem. Guess the jackass skipped out on jail time."

            "Or had a business associate kill the prosecutor's star witness," Xander said as he read the next page. "It says that the witness disappeared before the trial and the prosecutors didn't have a case after that."

            "That is very possible too and I would doubt it," Shelly commented as she shrugged her shoulders.

            "We compiled a list of European owners that we know of that owns presses. There are still some outside the country but you wanted the ones inside, so that's also in the folder. You picked a good time to arrive; one of the guys is throwing a big party tomorrow night. If you want, I can call in a few favors and get all four of us tickets into the party."

            "You've got those kinds of contacts?" Cory asked and Carol slyly smiled.

            "No, I have some big favors due in that I'm going to collect on," she smiled and Xander grimaced.

            "Guess it's time to dig my tux out of hibernation," Xander said and Cory groaned.

            "Time for another valium," Cory muttered and Carol looked at him confused.

            "Quit messing with it. You'll undo it," Shelly said and swatted Xander's hand away from his tie.

            "But it's annoying," he complained and stretched his next slightly.

            Shelly sighed and gently massaged her forehead, feeling a headache come one. The four agents were in a limo riding towards the country side for the party. The time before they left was spent memorizing information that would be needed. Shelly was mildly shocked when Xander had changed into a tuxedo and saw how good he looked. Shelly sighed quietly, wishing that Samine was there to see him. With a rueful shake of her head, she smoothed out the fabric of her dress and relaxed a bit. Their missions were strictly just research and take a look around. Everything would change if they found diehard proof of the production of counterfeit money.  In Shelly's mind, everything was still up in the air. Glancing out the tinted window, she watched as the country mansion came into view and the limo went up the long driveway. When the limo stopped in front of the main doors, everyone looked at each other and slipped into their agent mentalities.

            Xander climbed out first and held a hang out to help Shelly out of the limo. He watched as a long shapely leg emerged from the limo followed by another. Shelly stepped out and Xander noticed that the males in the immediate vicinity stopped and stared at her. She wore a floor length slim fitting ivory colored gown that made her legs seem miles long. Her shoulders were bare and the neckline plunged between her breasts and every breath she took allowed her bosom to swell. Xander smirked when he sensed how jealous every guy was at the woman on his elbow. Her dress was sexy enough not to be slutty, and classy enough to know her own body and knew how to look at her best. He walked through the doors with Shelly and Cory escorted Carol through the doors. The four paused and slowly surveyed the room.

            "Okay, let's go to work."

/////////////////

Okay well everyone there is the new chapter to the story. Sorry if it's kind of shorter than my normal chapters but some of my readers *ahem* who will remain nameless was dieing for the next chapter so I worked as hard as I could and put it up. And here are my little shout outs to everyone that reviewed for chapter 2.

_Eadha__ Ohn-It took me a while to get the Rush Hour 2 thing but I finally did. *Pats myself on the head*. I can't remember if I intentionally put that in or if I just did. I don't know what I'm going to do with Cory; he's kind of just there for the moment. I don't know with him, I'll figure something up for him._

_AngelicPhyre__-It's quite often that I'm sleep deprived; I think it's something that automatically goes with being a college student. I'll have to do a study on that. And don't worry, I know exactly how you feel with that half-naked guy in bed with you and you don't remember. How many times I wanted to just rewind everything and see what exactly happened. But you live and learn most of the times. But please go on the random tangents, I love reading them. So keep reviewing for me and stay away from excess amount of alcohol. Drinking bad._

_Ivorybrowneyes__-Yes Shelly here is the new chapter. Sorry I didn't get it up quicker for you today but I was at work from 3:30 to 10:30 today and didn't wake up till like noon so I wrote at work and put it up tonight. My impatient little reader *pats you on head*._

_Leo hime san-_I'm envisioning this type of job that he doesn't really have to get on planes a lot. It's more of a ground job I'd say. But you know people; they have those odd little quirks here and there. And the 'I don't even know what language they speak in England' was a part slip of tongue on his part but that was just the first thing he said and once he thought about it he realized the stupidity of the question. But then again he's male *sighs*. Anyway, before I get on my little soap box.

_Lexxiss__-The comment about Rogaine stock came from your review of chapter 1. '_*screams and pulls out hair*_' since you're going to be losing the hair then I suggested in buying stock in Rogaine because it regrows hair. Do you get it now…no? Okay well then just don't mind me and sign it off as a temporary insanity of Spades. But see Samine could have wanted to be cremated or have a closed casket funeral. We just know but see that leaves that bit of mystery there. *evilly grinning* And oh please come and kill the new manager for me *groans piteously* eh gads I want to smack the bloody hell out of him. But anyway please review for me again._

_Slone-_Thank you so much for the compliment on the saga. I'm so glad you like it. Oh he is so going to be pissed off when he finds out but he'll get over it. I don't know yet how I'm going to work it but I'm sure I'll come up with something really good, at least I hope. So keep reviewing for me. I LOVE YOU TOO!


	4. Chapter 4

            The two pairs split and went in opposite directions to start working the crowded room. They interacted with as many people as they could and carried on basic conversations while digging for information. The evening almost turned out to be a waste of time until Xander and Shelly struck gold. They were talking with a middle-aged man that did some trading with clients in North America when Shelly thought to take a wild stab in the dark.

            "Well Patrick and I only use Michael New for our trading purposes," she said, using Xander's adopted alias.

            "You use Mr. New?"

            "Yes, he came very highly recommended from a business associate of ours," Xander improvised with a relaxed smile.

            "You must meet a companion of mine. He's always looking for new trustworthy associates. If Mr. New works for you then you must be a good employer. He would be very eager to meet you and your wife," he said and both agents flinched slightly at the comment. "And I believe that I see him; excuse me while I go and catch him before he disappears again."

            He moved away and left Xander and Shelly alone to digest this new bit of information.

            "What now?" Shelly asked as she picked up a champagne glass from a passing waiter.

            "We wing it from here on and get as much as we can without blowing our cover."

            "Easier said than done," she whispered back as their conversationalist came back with another man in tow.

            "Andrew this is Patrick and Jackie Dorman. Patrick, Jackie this is Andrew Hodges; a man who will trade for just about anything. And I see an old friend that I must say hello to, so I will depart," he said and didn't notice the sudden fear that appeared in Shelly's eyes.

            He left the three alone as that uncomfortable silence descended on them. Shelly was almost able to pinpoint the exact moment that her blood pressure shoot up into the dangerous areas. She was not happy to find him here at this party. Shelly cleared her throat and remembered something that Samine once said. Whenever in an uncomfortable situation, make fun of it.

            "So this is that uncomfortable silence you hear so much about. And hopefully we can all walk away to say that we survived unscathed," she said and was rewarded with some laughs.

            "That it is Jackie. Hugo said that you did some work with Michael New. I'm interested in hearing about it," he said and Shelly mentally moaned.

            "He found some pieces of art for us that we had trouble obtaining ourselves," Xander said smoothly.

            "You don't look like much of an art collector Mr. Dorman."

            "I am not but my wife is. Most of the time I stay away from the art society and stick with trading."

            "What do you trade in?" he asked accepting a hors d'oeuvre from a waiter.

            "Anything and everything I can get my hands on," he said with a smile and purposely ran his hand down Shelly's hip.

            "As you can see, he does everything," she replied and rapped her hip against his.

            "Yes, I do see," he laughed and Shelly vowed to deck Xander later. "I have a place on the outskirts of Acapulco; I would be delighted if your wife and you came to visit me at my little abode. I would love to learn more about what you are capable of doing and adding to my small trading business," Andrew said as a young woman came up to his side and gently touched him on the elbow. "Excuse me for a moment."

            Xander and Shelly stepped back to allow Andrew and the woman a bit of privacy.

            "You do know that I'm going to punch you when we get alone," she said and continued to smile as she looked around her at the thinning crowd.

            "Why? For this?"

            Xander ran his large hand over Shelly's hip and let it drift over and settle on her ass. She tensed slightly and ran her hand across his abdomen. Flexing her fingers, she dug her nails into the soft flesh and felt Xander flinch against her.

            "Remove your hand from my ass or I will get you myself," she threatened, dropping all joking tones from her voice.

            "I'm just playing up the married bit Shell. Chill out," Xander said and removed his hand.

            "I will play, but only to an extent. Do not try and replace Samine with me, that only insults all of us," She sneered and saw his face drop.

            Andrew suddenly appeared and smiled to both of the agent as Shelly let her anger slip from her face.

            "I must apologize for that interruption but an issue has suddenly made itself known to me which demands my attention," said Andrew. "What hotel are you staying at? I will have my assistant send over the dates and directions to my house in Acapulco."

            Shelly provided the information and watched as Andrew Hodges walked away. Feeling a light touch on her elbow, she turned and found Cory and Carol standing there.

            "We're ready to go; how about you two?" she asked and Shelly looked up at Xander.

            His face was blank of all expression and didn't seem to comprehend anything they said. With a worried frown Shelly gently tugged on his arm and he slowly turned to face her.

            "Yeah, lets go," she said and gently pulled Xander after her.

            The four walked out and climbed into the limo and relaxed a bit once the limo was out onto the street. Xander was staring out the tinted windows at the London nightlife as Shelly looked at him worried before looking to Carol and Cory. She shook her head and mouthed 'later' at them and Carol instructed the driver how to get to her flat. The driver would drop Carol at her home and drive the others back to the hotel for the remainder of the night. Tomorrow, they would exchange information about what they learned, but Shelly had a good feeling that they were heading to Acapulco. She did remember that Andrew Hodges name had been on the list of owners of a printing press. Her train of though was halted when the limo stopped in front of Carol's building.

            "Thanks for your help tonight Carol; we couldn't have done it without you," Shelly said as Carol put a leg out the door to step out.

            "It was no problem Shelly. We'll talk tomorrow at the office?" she asked and glanced over at Xander.

            "Yeah, we'll be there at about ten."

            Carol closed the door behind her and the limo started off again. Cory looked uncomfortably between Shelly and Xander, feeling the tension between the agents.

            "Why did you say that Shelly?"

            Shelly turned from the window and looked at Xander. She hoped that her voice would be calmer than what she actually felt inside.

            "Because you needed to hear it Xander. I will not spare your emotions for the truth."

            "What truth?"

            "Please Xander. Not here and not now. Can you wait till we get to the hotel, please?" Shelly pleaded hoping to avoid a confrontation in the limo.

            Thankfully, Xander backed off and the remainder of the ride was silent and tense. Once walking into the hotel and going up to their floor, Cory quickly disappeared into his room. Shelly sighed and followed Xander into his room and closed the door behind her. He pulled off his black suit coat and tossed it on the bed as Shelly crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

            "So what truth did I need to hear Shell?"

            "That Samine is not coming back and you can not replace her with me or anyone else. You're living in a delusion," Shelly snapped angrily.

            "A delusion? I've been living in the real world where everyone else is."

            "Really Xander, you live in the real world? Then why is it that you know that I have a boyfriend that I'm very much in love with and you pull that bullshit with me? You had no right to go that far without my permission," Shelly said as she moved to stand in front of Xander.

            "Are you afraid to get into the heat of things Shelly? This job requires us to get deep into high-tense situations, are you willing to face it?" Xander yelled as he slowly backed Shelly against the door.

            "The question is this Xander: How deep are you willing to get until you realize that you're drowning? You are out of control and I am tired of babying you!" she replied and bumped into the wall behind her.

            "I am not out of control!" Xander yelled and slammed his fist into the wall beside Shelly's head.

            Shelly flinched and clenched her eyes shut as she turned her head away slightly. It was deathly silent in the room as both of the occupants breathed heavily from emotions. Shelly took a deep breath before trying to speak.

            "Look," she let out a shuddered breath before trying again. "Look at where you are right now Xander. You say that you're in control but your fist is buried into the wall beside my head. I need to know if you can reel yourself back in and finish this job. If not, then I'll call Gibbons and get you reassigned. I can't worry about my job and worry about you too," she said softly, keeping her eyes adverted. "I'll give you until morning."

            Shelly moved out from under his gaze and ducked under his arm to reach for the door handle as Xander stepped back. Just as Shelly opened the door, Xander grabbed her upper arm and pulled her body against his. Ignoring all logical thought, Xander leaned his head down and softly kissed Shelly.

            Before she had enough time to pull back and slap him, Xander stepped back and out of reach of Shelly. She stared at him in shock as Xander watched her silently. He knew that he had to say something before Shelly took his actions in the completely wrong way.

            "That wasn't a romantic kiss Shelly. It was a thank you kiss. Everyone has been walking on egg shells around me and I needed someone to smack the sense into me which you did. I know you're attached and very happy and I wish him and you the best. I hope he realizes the gem he has and how lucky he is to have you," he said softly and Shelly could see in his eyes that it was the truth.

            "I think he does. Good night Xander," she said and turned to leave.

            Shelly stepped out in the hallway and slowly walked to her room. Not stopping to undress, she picked up her cell phone and dialed Gibbons' number in the States.

            "Gibbons."

            "Don't you ever sleep?" Shelly asked as she unlocked the balcony sliding door and stepped out into the fresh air.

            "Just enough to keep me going. With Xander and you undercover, I'm lucky to get those few hours."

            "Yeah Xander. Well, see, there's a slight problem with Xander and our assignment," she said and pulled off one of her high heels to toss it back into the room.

            "What's the problem?"

            "Oh lets see: he almost hit me; he's turning into a pimp daddy; and we're about to visit Andrew Hodges at his home in bloody Acapulco!" she snapped and threw the other shoe into the room with a vengeance.

            The other end of the line was silent as Shelly looked for something else to throw. With a sigh, she sat heavily into the chair and waited for her heart rate to lower.

            "You are going where? To visit whom?" Gibbons asked shocked and tried to comprehend the information.

            "We were introduced to Andrew Hodges at a party and he invited us to visit him at his home in Acapulco. Out of all the people on the list, he's the most likely from what I learned tonight," Shelly said and started to take her hair down with one hand.

            "It can't be Hodges."

            "Why do you say that Gibbs?"

            "I just know."

"What do we do?"

"Go to Acapulco."

            Shelly almost dropped her cell phone as she sat up straighter. "You want us to what? Do you know who is in Acapulco as we speak?"

            "Of course I do Shelly, hell, I signed the papers and cut through enough red tape to last me three lifetimes. You're just going to have to cross that bridge when you get to it."

            "Oh you son-of-a-bitch."

            Shelly spread he legs and rested her elbows on her thighs. It was official; she was going to have a mental breakdown. Her painful sigh was enough to let Gibbons know of how serious and troubled Shelly was.

            "Listen to me Shelly. You couldn't have prevented this and you can't prepare for it. Just go along with it and try to make the best of it."

            A small bark of laughter erupted from Shelly at those words. "Easy for you to say, you won't be there when the shit hits the fan."

            "True, I won't. But I will hear it and be hit by it."

            "The real truth Gibbs…everyone will be in the blast zone and no one will escape it even if they tried."

//////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. I am so proud of it; you just have no idea. *brightly smiling* So anyway everyone please review for me and tell me what you think because good reviews keep me writing and keep my muse very happy and energetic. So here are the shout outs to everyone and I'll talk to everyone later.

_Ivorybrowneyes-_Sorry I didn't get it up last night like I said but my muse completely went on temporary hiatus and I couldn't find her anywhere. Believe me, I looked everywhere for her. Even under my bed *shudder* but she wasn't there yet the dust bunnies say hi. So HI! 

_Eadha Ohn-_HA! Eh gads, I love reading your reviews Eadha, they just make my day. Well here is the new chapter and I will continue to write because if I don't then ivorybrowneyes will come after me and hurt me. She gives me enough hell to deal with. *groans piteously* 

_Slone-_He might just need a few of them to knock him out for a while. I don't know how I'm going to do it or if I'm going to do it…well actually I do but I don't have the after part yet, well I kind of do…anyway still working on that. Well here's the new chapter and I'll be working on the next one.

_Lexxiss-_Eh gads, you have the eye twitch too??????? I get it when ivorybrowneyes stars to nag me about when the next chapter will be up. Yes I am out of school official but I am taking two summer class, but it's only two and I still have my free writing time. Except one of my class starts at 8 am in the morning, every morning, and I get up at 6:45 and my best writing time is late at night  which doesn't start till like 11 pm and I need to be going to bed at 10 to get my 8 hours of sleep. And when I'm not at school then I'm at working, slaving away getting money to feed my writing passion. So here's the new chapter and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

            The next morning Shelly was waiting outside Xander's door with her arms crossed across her chest. The door opened and she slowly lifted her head to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was already dressed and ready for the day as he leaned against the door frame.

            "So?" she asked, feeling his body heat from his shoulder.

            "I'm staying on. I started this case and I'm going to finish it."

            "Good because I don't need you slowing me down any."

            "Yeah, we'll see who slows who down. Let's get to Cory's room," he said and started to walk down the hallway.

            Shelly shook her head and followed Xander. The door to Cory's room was propped open with a shoe and Xander pushed it open to allow Shelly in first. Carol was leaning against the dresser, drinking tea as Cory ate a piece of toast from the room service tray.

            "What did you two find out from last night?"

            "Other than those shoes hurt my bloody feet, we learned nothing. All our guys didn't have the capabilities or balls to counterfeit money," Carol said as Shelly made herself some instant coffee.

            "That leaves Hodges. He's the only one capable to do this," Xander said as he sat on the far bed.

            "What do we know about him?" Cory asked and leaned over to pick up the folder with all the intel they had.

            "His father was into the oil business and amassed a large amount of money from it. Mother died during child birth and Andrew was only child. When father died he left all his money to Andrew and he proved to be a very astute trader. He invested in all the right stocks, including about three hundred shares of Microsoft before it tripled in price. Then he sold it before the monopoly thing happened and got billions for it. If there is something happening in the stock market, then he is in the center of it. He is a serious mover and shaker," Carol said and finished speaking just as someone knocked on the door.

            Shelly walked to the door as everyone continued to talk and opened it to find a young porter.

            "Mrs. Dorman, you requested that all messages be delivered to you immediately. This was just delivered for you husband, your friend and yourself at the front desk."

            Shelly thanked the porter and took the business sized envelope from him before nudging the door shut. Tearing off the side of the envelope, she shook out the papers and unfolded the sheets to quickly read the words. She slowly walked back into the main room as she glanced over the other sheets before looking to the other agents.

            "What is it Shelly?" Xander asked as he glanced at the papers in her hands.

            "It's time to pack. We're flying out with Hodges in four hours."

            "Where are we flying to?" Cory asked as everyone stood.

            "We're going to Acapulco," Xander said, not noticing Shelly's slight twitch.

            "Carol, it has been a pleasure working with you for these few days," Shelly said to the other woman.

            "But it's my time to quietly bow out; I know how it works," she laughed as Xander walked out of the room and Cory disappeared into the bathroom.

            "Yeah that's how it sometimes is," Shelly said with a slight grimace.

            "Could I ask you a slightly personal question Shelly?"

            "Depends on how personal you want to get," she answered, slightly wary.

            "Why did you twitch when Xander said Acapulco? You seem to be uncomfortable with that topic."

            Shelly sighed as she looked in the direction that Xander took. Grasping Carol's arm, Shelly pulled her away from the bathroom and leaned closer to whisper.

            "Let's just say that there is someone in Acapulco that Xander really shouldn't meet."

            "Is it who I think it is?" Carol whispered before Shelly clamped her hand over Carol's mouth.

            "Do me a favor and keep your suspicions to yourself Carol. I'm already dreading it," Shelly said softly as Carol nodded behind her hand.

            Shelly released Carol just as Cory walked back into the room and looked between the two women.

            "What?"

            "Nothing Cory, I was just saying bye to Carol," Shelly answered and glanced over at Carol.

            Shelly left the room and slowly walked to her hotel room. Her bags were mostly already packed and she only needed to throw a few things into her bags and she would be ready to leave. Quietly closing the door behind her, Shelly sat on the edge of the bed and fell back to lie on the bed. Her hand hit something hard and she lifted her head to look at the object. She recognized her cell phone and picked it up to look at it. Almost automatically, she dialed a number and waited for the person to pick up. Someone finally picked up and Shelly smiled brightly at the voice.

            "Hey Dominic."

            "Shelly! This is a surprise; I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

            "I needed to hear a friendly voice and I wanted to talk to my boyfriend. You fit both of those requirements so I called you," Shelly said and heard him laugh. "If you're buys I can call later."

            "I'll always make time for you hon. What do you need to talk about?"

            "Anything besides my job," she groaned in reply.

            "That bad?"

            "You have no idea. Xander is about to get out of control, Gibbons won't help me out, I'm supposed to be his wife and we're about to leave for Acapulco."

            "Acapulco? Isn't that where-"

            "Yup."

            "Oh damn, um well. Just stay clear of Xander when he gets in those moods. Gibbons is thousands of miles away and can't do anything from where he is. And since when did you become Xander's wife?"

            Shelly laughed at Dominic's jealousy that she heard in his voice. "It's just for the image babe, don't worry, nothing is legal. I'm still yours."

            "Those words just make all my problems and worries go away. I love you so much Shelly," he said softly through the phone.

            "I love you too Dominic. Xander is nothing compared to you."

            "What's going to happen in Acapulco?"

            "I don't know. It's almost certain that we'll get problems and clashing but I could never tell between those two," she sighed and drummed her fingers on her stomach.

            "Just remember, no matter what happens I'll always be there for you. All you have to do is call and I'll be on the first plane there to be by your side."

            Shelly and her boyfriend talked for a few more hours until it was time for Shelly to get ready to leave. She was in a better mood than she had been in a while and the concept of going to Acapulco wasn't that daunting anymore. With a laugh, she had a feeling that it would return once she got on the tarmac. Changing into a navy woman's suit, she shoved her other clothes into her bags and pulled out her make up case.   Standing in the brightly lit bathroom, she heard a knock on the main door and she leaned around the corner to open the door. Going back to the mirror, she saw Xander walk in and pause at the doorway to the bathroom.

            "Can I help you Xander?" she asked before applying her lip liner.

            "I wanted to…um…apologize for my earlier actions and words. My temper sometimes gets away from me along with my mouth," he said, slightly uncomfortable.

            Shelly stopped what she was doing and turned to face Xander. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white tee shirt which seemed to mold to his body. Shelly had to admit it to herself, if she wasn't with Dominic, she would definitely go after him. His tattoos added that thrilling concept of 'bad boy' to this image and Shelly could definitely see how sexy Xander Case was.

            "Damn Xander, either it's really hot in here or I just had a hot flash. Didn't know you could look that sexy. Yummy," she said, still skimming over his body with her eyes.

            For one of the first times that Shelly knew Xander this was the first time she saw him blush. She laughed as she turned back to the mirror and finished with her make up.

            "Apology accepted Xander. How much time till the limo arrives?"

            "It should be coming soon. We need to move our bags downstairs," he replied and walked to the room's phone and called fro a porter.

            He turned to face Shelly as she held his blazer up for him to slip into it. With a grin, he turned and slipped his arms into the sleeves before trying to settle it on his broad shoulders. Before Shelly could pick up her pin strip blazer, Xander swiftly picked it up from the back of the chair.

            "This is really starting to feel like a marriage," Shelly commented as she slid her arms into the sleeves.

            "I know. I don't like it," Xander replied, seriously.

            "Neither do I. It must be you."

            "Oh Shelly, I'm hurt," Xander said and put his hand over his heart in mock offense.

            "Yeah right, you bloody wanker."

            Xander laughed at Shelly's temporary British accent as someone knocked on the door. Shelly ran her hands over her clothes as the porter took her bags and placed the bags on a dolly. She wore a navy pin stripe woman's suit with a stunning blue button down shirt. Unlike Xander's blazer, hers went down to her knees and had a straight collar.

            Quickly running her fingers through her hair, she followed Xander and the porter down the hall and met up with Cory at the elevator. He wore a pair of khakis and a dark green button down shirt with a leather jacket over it. Shelly started to run her thumb over the wedding band on her left hand as the elevator lowered to the first floor. Just before the doors lid open, all three agents breathed in deeply and pulled their agent masks over their faces. Xander went through the process of checking out Mr. and Mrs. Dorman from the hotel as Shelly and Cory walked out the front doors. A white stretch limo waited on the street and a professionally dressed driver stood by the back door.

            "Mrs. Dorman?"

            "Yes?"

            "Mr. Hodges sent me to bring your husband and you to the airport. You will be joining him on his private jet," he said and opened the door for Shelly and Cory.

            "Thank you so much and my husband will be out shortly."

            "Yes ma'am."

            A few minutes later, the door opened and Xander climbed in to sit next to Shelly and across from Cory.

            "Everything go all right baby?" Shelly asked and held Xander's hand in her lap.

            "No worries," he replied and leaned forward to kiss Shelly's forehead.

            Cory rolled his eyes and almost received a bruised shin from Shelly's shoes. The three talked about safe topics such as news topics and stocks while the limo moved towards Heathrow Airport. Shelly raised her eyebrows slightly when the driver was allowed to drive straight onto the tarmac towards the more private end of the airport. The limo eventually slowed to a stop next to a private plane with 'Hodges' Oil' written on the side of the plane. The driver opened the door and held it as Xander climbed out first and held his hand out to help Shelly out of the limo. Cory helped the driver with the bags as Xander and Shelly walked towards the steps where Andrew Hodges stood.

            "It is good to see you again Patrick, and you also Jackie," Andrew greeted as he shook Xander's hand and kissed Shelly's hand.

            "It's always a pleasure with you Andrew," Shelly smiled sweetly.

            "Shall we depart?" he questioned and the agents nodded.

            The four climbed into the plane and Shelly's jaw almost dropped. Inside the main body of the plane were six large plush seats, thick carpet, a large screen television and a small bar in the center.

            "Damn, I'm in the wrong line of work," Shelly muttered and Xander chuckled.

            "Pilot, we are ready to leave," Andrew said to the woman in a pilot's uniform.

            A steward pulled up the stairs and locked the door before moving to her seat for take off. Once the plane was at cruising altitude the steward came around to take drink requests and they were on their way to Acapulco.

            Shelly breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac of Acapulco's main airport. She enjoyed flying but when the plane hit some bad turbulence, she felt her stomach drop to her feet. Needless to say, she was happy to have her feet on solid ground and breathe fresh air. Two black SUVs waited as the plane shut down and the luggage was unloaded into one of the SUVs. The people piled into the second SUV and soon they were moving through the city, heading towards the outskirts.

            "I am planning to visit one of my clubs tonight and unwind. Would you three be interested in joining me?" Andrew asked after he twisted in his seat to look at the three passengers in the backseat.

            "Are you up to it darling?" Xander asked Shelly as she thought about it.

            "Why not? I could do some dancing tonight and loosen up," she replied and snuggled closer to Xander.

            "Marvelous then! We'll leave tonight about nine and stay till the sun rises," Andrew laughed and faced the front again.

            Xander looked out the window at the passing city as Shelly leaned her head on his shoulder. The road they were on ran along the shore lines and into a more jungle area. After thirty minutes, the two SUVs slowed and turned into a drive before stopping in front of a massive iron gate. While the driver punched in the security code, Shelly looked around the grounds and noticed a security camera aimed at the gates. The vehicle started moving again and Shelly turned to face the front.

            "Welcome to my home," Andrew said with a smile as the cars moved up the drive.

            The gardens and grounds were a lush green from careful gardening and an obvious fondness. Many of the bushes were graced with beautiful and colorful flowered which made everything even more tropical. The beige stucco was modest looking but also had a wealthy under tone. A fountain stood in front of the house with the driveway winding around. The SUVs stopped between the fountain and house to alight the passengers and luggage as two servants suddenly appeared.

            "Please take their bags to the guest room for them," Andrew said as one of the servants handed him a folded piece of paper.

            Opening it, he scanned the contents before looking up at the others. "I am afraid you will not be able to meet Stasia till tonight at the club; she will meet us there."

            "Who is Stasia? Your wife?" Xander asked and Shelly was trying not to outright panic.

            "No, oh heavens no. She is my personal body guard and right-hand man, or woman, actually. She would have accompanied me to London but she had some other business that needed…handling, you could say," he said calmly and Shelly could practically see Xander's wheels turning.

            "We'll look forward to meeting her," Xander replied and Shelly couldn't help but snort which immediately started her coughing.

            She waved off helping hands as she coughed a few more times.

            "Sorry about that. This fresh air is a drastic change from London and airplane air. My lungs haven't adapted yet," she explained, her voice slightly raspy.

            "Then I shall leave you two to rest for tonight. Mikhal will take you to your room and someone will come to escort you at half past eight. Please feel free to explore the grounds and main house," Andrew said before leaving the three agents and the servant.

            Cory followed the servant as Xander and Shelly walked up the front steps slower. To an outside observer it would seem that they were having an intimate conversation like any husband and wife. Shelly would have just laughed in their faces.

            "I think this Stasia is the one we need to keep an eye on. She sounds like trouble and might be our counterfeiter if not Hodges," Xander said and kissed the top of Shelly's hand.

            "Whatever you say darling," she smiled and rolled her eyes.

            Promptly at half past eight a knock sounded on the door and Cory answered it to reveal a servant. He bowed slightly before turning and leading the way down the hallway. Shelly and Xander followed, with Cory bringing up the rear. Shelly was starting to adapt to this new life style and was enjoying herself. She would be enjoying herself so much more if she wasn't wearing these damn leather pants.

            The black leather pants she wore felt like she had been poured into the pants. She wasn't one to wear the skin tight leather pants; that had been Samine's job. With a sigh, she slid into the limo and glanced over at Xander as he climbed into the limo and sat beside her. He wore a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button down shirt with a black muscle shirt under it. Combined with her black leather pants, she wore a dark magenta tube top and a black choker. She almost laughed out loud at what her boyfriend would have said. More like what he would have done if he saw her in this. She would have suddenly found herself in the bedroom engaged in a strenuous activity.

            The limo slowed to a stop in front of a large club with people lined up outside. Several large bouncers appeared from the door and cleared a path from the set of doors to the limo. Taking a deep breath, Shelly followed Xander out and into the packed crowd. Making it through the crowd doors, they found themselves pressed into another crowd. Music pounded through the club and people as Andrew looked around the crowd to find a face.

            "My private area is on the second floor over there," Andrew yelled as he pointed to an area that was surrounded by thick curtains.

            "Who are you looking for?" Xander asked while Andrew continued to search until he suddenly smiled.

            "There is Stasia now. In the ivory colored outfit," he said and pointed to the dance floor.

There's another world inside of me that you may never see.

There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.

Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.

Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.

            Shelly suddenly grabbed Cory by the front of his shirt and pulled him against her.

            "Please tell me that you have those valium pills with you," she frantically asked the shocked Cory.

            "Yeah, I forgot to take them out of my pocket," he replied and took the pills out to show Shelly.

            She grabbed the bottle and shook one out onto her palm before grabbing Xander's arm.

            "Patrick, take this," she order as he looked down at her.

            "What?"

            "I don't have time to explain, just take the damn pill."

            Xander jerked his arm free and looked to where Andrew was pointing. Shelly groaned before shrugging her shoulders and swallowing the valium pill herself. Xander tried to get a clear line of sight but only saw bits and pieces.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

            His eyes first latched onto the ivory leather pants that encased long shapely legs. The pants looked like something with claws had attacked it and ripped out shreds to reveal the darkly tanned thighs and legs to the onlookers. One of those legs was currently lifted up and held against her partner's left as they danced. Those pants alone could set a man off and prepare him for any activity. The pants almost screamed promises to later be fulfilled. The pants could definitely have been the ones to define low-riders.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.

            The front of her shirt had also been attacked by the same animal that attacked the pants. A strap went over each shoulder and crossed her bare back to attach to the opposite side; there were a total of three straps. Her back glistened with a slight sheen of sweat and everyone could see the ying yang tattoo on the small of her back.

Now roaming this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.

Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me.

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

            Her partner's hands were pressed against her lower back as she arched against him. Her hands were gripping his biceps as she threw her head back. He was slowly dragging his tongue down her throat in the passionate embrace before pressing his face into her breasts.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,

So love me when I'm gone.

Maybe I'm just blind.

So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.

Everything I am and everything in me,

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.

            The woman's head was thrown back and her face was flushed from the heat of the club. Her eyes were closed and lips were parted slightly. Instead of long hair, she had short hair that was almost spiky. Gel caused the hair to become unruly and have the ultimate 'just fucked' look. Make up made her eyes and mouth stand out sensuously and her tongue slipped out to run across her upper lip.

I'll never let you down even if I could.

I'd give up everything if only for your good.

So hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.

            Her head slowly turned to look directly at Xander and that was when he saw the larger picture. He took a step back in shock and partial horror. He should have recognized the smooth body movements; it was the same way she moved under him in the throes of passion. His eyes widened in disbelief as the woman straightened and slowly moved towards Xander. Her movements flowed as an animal stalking its prey as she stopped in front of him.

            "Hello Mr. Dorman."

            "Samine."

////////////////////////////

WELL???????????????? Oh please review for me and tell me what you think. Please, if you review any chapter please let it be this one! This part of the story just started to flow through me and I put so much of myself into this story and it's turning into my 'baby' in that writer sense. Another good thing that came from this was that I now have a really good idea for the story after this one. That is if everyone wants me to write another one? But anyway please review for me and the shout outs are at the bottom. Oh and another little tid bit for you readers out there in reader land: the name Stasia means 'shall be reborn'. I thought that would work out nicely for this story. And the song is Three Doors Down "When I'm Gone" (Love that song) with a passion.

_Ivorybrowneyes-*_Trying to keep Shelly from bouncing out of her seat* CALM DOWN! Okay, yes, fine Samine is back. You never get online anymore! I wanted to get your early advice for this chapter but you're never online for me to talk to! I miss my beta! And I finally saw _Pitch Black_ tonight. So yeah go for me.

_Eadha Ohn-_I finally saw _Pitch Black_ tonight. I bought a pizza, rented the movie and went home to eat and have a beer while I watched the movie. That was…how do I say it…different, maybe. I wasn't expecting that. But oh well it was good overall. And yes in the next chapter the shit will hit the fans. *snicker* It is holy shit on the fan time!

_Furry Creature-_I'm glad that you like the story so far. I take a lot of pride in my stories and I am very proud of this story so far. I've done that before. Yell that I am in control then punch the locker; it was a really long time ago in high school. Now I just go to the gym and beat the shit out of a punching bag.


	6. Chapter 6

            Xander jerked his head to the side and his mind frantically tried to gain control of the situation. He forced his emotions under lock and key into a small corner of his brain. Lifting his head to look at her again, he wiped away all the emotions that threatened to drown him.

            "I'm sorry about that. You look like someone I used to be close to, but she's dead now. You must be Stasia," he said and held out his hand to shake.

            "I'm so sorry for you Mr. Dorman. She must have been someone special to you," she replied and shook his hand slowly.

            "Used to be special but she isn't anymore. Being betrayed by a lover will do that to you."

            She lifted her eyebrows slightly as Andrew and Shelly appeared by their side. Shelly looked between Xander and Samine and was shocked at the hostility she sensed between the two. Andrew wrapped an arm around Samine's waist and kissed her softly on the neck. He motioned for Shelly, Xander and Cory to follow Samine and him as they moved through the crowd and climbed the stairs to Andrew's private area. Two large men stood in front of the curtains and pulled the curtains aside to allow them entrance. The music was muted a great deal but was still hearable from the open side that overlooked the dance floor. Carpets were scattered around the room along with large overstuffed couches and almost created a homey, cozy feeling. A private bartender stood behind the bar and Xander was sure that there were a few guns back there for emergencies. Andrew sat in one of the plush chairs as Shelly and Xander sat on the couch. Cory stood behind the couch and partially in the shadows. Samine went to a dark corner beside the bar and stood with another woman.

            The other woman wore a short, black leather skirt with knee high boots that didn't succeed in covering up ample tanned leg. She wore a white tank top that contrasted sharply with her dark almost black hair and dark tan. Standing next to Samine, the two looked like completely opposites in appearance. Samine was day and the other woman was night. Night concealed the predators and allowed the stalkers to strike with swiftness and stealth to bring instant death. Night was silent and deadly to all those who mustered up the courage to venture into the impenetrable shadows of night. Xander would have to keep a close eye on this one and what part she played in his mission. She was quietly speaking with Samine before glancing at Xander and Shelly. Xander saw this out of the corner of his eye. He tried to control the twitch at the corner of his eye that only people close to him personally would notice. Soon the twitch ceased and he could join the conversation without blowing his cover. He almost groaned in pain when he realized what Shelly and Andrew were talking about. His one loathe: opera.

            "You were in _Fiddler On the Roof_?" Shelly asked Andrew as he nodded.

            "Yes I was. It was several years ago, before my father died. When I was on tour it was one of my happiest times."

            "A good friend of mine once filled the role of Christine Daaé in _The Phantom of the Opera. Every show was sold out," Shelly smiled and Xander looked at her curiously._

            "Oh really? How long did she tour with the opera?"

            "I believe about three or four years. Then she was hired into an occupation that didn't mix well with the arts."

            "What occupation was that?"

            "Teaching."

            No one heard the clatter of glasses over the music when Samine's hand hit a small clutter of glasses on the small bar. The other woman looked at her before moving closer and leaning against the bar. Not waiting for the bartender, Samine leaned across the bar and grabbed the bottle of vodka.

            "Funny, I never saw you as a big vodka drinker," the other woman said as Samine pulled back a shot and grimaced.

            "I'm not; it was the closest bottle I could reach."

            "Want to talk about it?"

            "Not here and not now Lexxiss. I just want to simmer on it right now."

            "Who is he?"

            Samine took another shot before answering. "An old flame."

            "Is he the one?" she asked shocked and Samine nodded.

            "Yup, that he is."

            "Well damn," she commented and looked Xander over. "Nice body. How is he in bed?"

            "Like fucking Zeus," Samine replied with a straight face.

            "Serious?"

            Samine looked over at Lexxiss but remained serious and Lexxiss's eyes widened slightly. She glanced back over at Xander and eventually turned her gaze to Shelly.

            "Who's the bitch?" Lexxiss asked and reached for the vodka bottle.

            "Do you mean Jackie Dorman?"

            "Who is the other bitch in here except you and me?" she said sarcastically.

            "Touché. She's Shelly Hillside, temporary NSA but CIA by blood."

            "Why is she on loan to the NSA?"

            "Gibbons brought her in to keep an eye on Xander after my death," Samine replied and tightened the cap on the bottle of vodka.

            "It isn't Patrick?" she asked and looked at Xander again. "He looks more like a Xander anyway."

            "Glad you agree with me," Samine answered and held out her hand to Lexxiss.

            Lexxiss handed Samine her guns and holster. Once she had it on, the two walked to stand behind Andrew and play the role of bodyguards.

            "Are your wife and you pleased with your rooms?" Andrew asked as Samine and Lexxiss started listening to the conversation.

            "Very pleased Andrew. We were hoping to repay you somehow for your hospitality," Shelly said and drew a few small designs on Xander's thigh.

            "That is not necessary."

            "It would please us greatly."

            "There are a few things that I would like, but I do not know how far your reach is to get it," Andrew replied as Samine stepped closer and rested her left hand on his right shoulder.

            "Tell me what you desire and I'll tell you if I can reach it," Xander said as Andrew slowly nodded.

            "I am a collector of rare artifacts and there is one that I would like to add to my collection."

            "Where is it?"

            "British National Museum," Andrew answered and looked up at Samine.

            "I wouldn't trust him with this task Andrew. I don't think he has the resources to pull off that kind of job," she said as she looked down at him.

            "If I can't do it then I'll find someone who will and won't freeze or run when it gets a little difficult," Xander said coldly as Samine slowly looked at him.

            "A wise soldier knows what battles he can win and which ones he can not. This is one you can not win Mr. Dorman, at least not against me, so do not even attempt it," Samine said as she narrowed her eyes.

            "Listen here whore. Your boss and I are talking about business and I do not remember including you in the discussion; so back off," Xander said dead panned and held gazes with her.

            Samine sneered and stepped forward towards Xander intending to rip his head off. A sound suddenly caused her to stop and pull out her guns just as Lexxiss did the same. Four guns were pointed towards the curtained side that everyone had come through. A second later, the curtain was pushed aside and one of the big bouncers walked in. He barely paused upon seeing four guns pointed at him and stepped aside to reveal a forty year old looking gentleman.

            He wore a solid black suit and looked like a normal business man except for the scar running from the corner of his eye to under his jaw. When he saw the guns, he squealed and jumped behind the bouncer. Samine groaned and lowered her guns to slip them back into her shoulder harness.

            "I almost shot you Charles," she snapped at the gentleman.

            "Should have; he's a liability," Lexxiss muttered as she returned her guns to her holsters.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Dorman, this is my accountant Charles Whiteside. He watches all of my books for me," Andrew said as Charles dipped his head slightly to everyone. "What do you need Charles?"

            "The books are done for the week sir. May I go home now?"

            "Yes Charles, give my love to your wife," Andrew replied, before turning his attention back to Xander and Shelly. "Will you be able to accomplish that job for me or shall I ask someone to do it for me?"

            "I can get it," Xander said and locked gazes with Samine.

            "Stasia, please get the information about the artifact," Andrew requested as he gently touched Stasia's hip.

            She broke the gaze with Xander and turned on her heel to walk out. Before reaching the curtains, she stopped next to Lexxiss and leaned close to her to whisper.

            "If any three of them pull to shoot Andrew, stop them. Shoot them if you have to but not fatal; and don't let Andrew kill them either. I do not want any corpses when I get back," she instructed to Lexxiss.

            "Can I play with their body guard?"

            Samine turned her head slightly to look at the tall figure standing behind Xander and Shelly. Turning back to Lexxiss, she shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

            "Sure, but be easy on him. I don't know how resilient he is."

            With a chuckle, she pushed aside the curtain and stepped past the bouncers. Nearing the crowds, she straightened her back and set her shoulders to project the bodyguard image. She couldn't describe the shock she felt when Xander appeared at the edge of the dance floor, watching her dance. If her face hadn't been flushed from the heat on the dance floor, then everyone would have seen her blush in embarrassment. She knew that a Mr. and Mrs. Dorman were coming from London with Andrew, but she didn't know any facts other than those. Years of schooling her expression had helped her when she confronted Xander. No matter how elated she was at seeing him she couldn't help the cold weight that settled in her gut when he spoke.

            Samine could hear the barely restrained anger in his voice and knew she was responsible for it. She knew that he would be angry but thought that he would understand her reasons for leaving. The fact was the more she thought about it the angrier she got. He had no right to speak to her like he did.

            With a snarl, she pushed open the hidden door and stepped into the small hallway. The music was a dull beat here and everything else was eerily silent. Eyeing the closed doors, she walked down the hall as her heels echoed on the cement floor. Reaching one door and unlocking the door by the electronic key pad, she stepped in and allowed the door to slowly swing shut behind her. Walking behind the desk, she pushed aside the rolling chair and knelt on the floor. Pulling up a plank of wood, she reached her arm in and pushed a button. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as a small square of cement pulled in and slid to the side as a safe was lowered on a metal frame.

            "Asshole is just too damn paranoid," she muttered and replaced the plan and chair.

            Spinning the dial for the combination, she swung open the door and pulled out the folders before choosing a specific file. The other files went back into the safe as she held the one under her arm. She pushed it up slightly to trigger the retract mechanism and watched it lift into the ceiling. Walking out of the room and down the hallway, she stepped back into the club atmosphere and paused to let her eyes and ears adjust. Taking a step towards the crowd, a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips captured hers. The wandering hands were unfamiliar to her and it took her a second before pushing the person away. With a snarl, she wiped her bottom lip with her thumb before looking at her "attacker."

            "You sonofabitch."

            "Miss me Stasia?"

            "There's nothing there to miss Justin. And if you think there is, then you're living in a dream hon," she said to the young man.

            "Oh and all the things you're doing to me in my dreams," he smiled and looked over her body.

            "So sorry Justin, but I'm a bit too much for you too handle," she said and slapped the folder against his chest.

            "We'll never know for sure until we have a go at it."

            "Oh I can tell that you can't handle me and besides…my ass belongs to someone else and you are not him."

            "Who? That Hodges ass? He doesn't have anything on ya."

            "You are so right that he has nothing on me, but he is not my bitch and neither are you. So back up out of my face you little pussy," she said and pushed him away.

            Without another look at him, she stepped past him and walked through the crowd and up the stairs. The bouncers stepped aside when she came into view and pulled the curtain aside for her. Her eyes hardened as she looked around the group and noticed no new faces. Standing behind Andrew, she handed him the folder over his shoulder and glanced at Lexxiss. She shook her head at Samine's questioning look, implying no threats were spoken.

            "I'm going to smoke," Shelly said before kissing Xander and standing up.

            Cory held out a pack of cigarettes to Shelly and looked towards Xander. Samine stepped forward upoin seeing the opening that she wanted.

            "I'll go with her."

            Casting Andrew a look, Samine led Shelly up another set of stairs and onto the roof. The door closed behind them and silence met the two. Samine already had a pack and a lighter out as Shelly looked at her.

            "Where in the hell did you have those?"

            Samine lighted the cigarette before answering. "That's none of your damn business Jackie."

            "Whore."

            "Slut," Samine replied as she held out the lighter to Shelly.

            The conversation hit a momentary lull as both women looked down the street and towards the beach. The street was busy and noisy despite the late hour of night. Samine finished her cigarette and stubbed it out on the ledge that she had her foot propped on.

            "Are you going to give me a hug or do I have to beat it out of you?" Samine asked as she turned towards Shelly.

            Before she could take a breath, Shelly launched herself into Samine's arms and tightly hugged her. Samine laughed and patted her on the back before releasing her.

            "What are Patrick and you doing down here? I thought you two were still in Washington," Samine asked as they sat on the ledge.

            "We're just following some merchandise around that we would like to get a hold of."

            "How is prick?"

            Shelly sighed and looked at the roof top. To tell the truth, or not to tell the truth. Tell the truth, definitely. Samine would crucify her if she didn't.

            "He's slowly getting better. It was hard for a few weeks but he slowly got over it. It was real difficult for him."

            "It was real hard on those close to him too. His friends and lovers miss him, but I've heard that he has remarried," Samine said as she looked over at Shelly.

            "I wouldn't worry about her; she's having an affair on the side. They will probably get a divorce as soon as possible," Shelly laughed as Samine chuckled.

            Samine looked down at her lighter and slowly passed it back and forth from hand to hand. With a sigh, she looked up at Shelly and she saw tears glisten in her eyes.

            "I miss him."

            The stairwell door opened and Samine hastily wiped her eyes just before Cory struck his head out. Both women stood as he looked between the two imposing women.

            "Mrs. Dorman, we're ready to leave."

            "Thank you Cory."

            He retracted his head and the door clanged shut. Shelly tossed the remainder of the cigarette over the edge before looking at Samine.

            "We'll try to find time tomorrow to talk. Your room is not bugged but it is not sound proof so you can talk but no screaming or yelling."

            "I'll have to remind Patrick of that one," Shelly said grimly.

            "I'm sure you will."

            Samine held open the door to the stairwell and followed Shelly down the stairs. Everyone was standing and waiting for them when the two women walked in.

            "We are all here, good. Time to go home," Andrew said and started to walk down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Samine and Lexxiss cleared the way and through the doors to walk out the back of the club. Everyone moved towards the limo except Samine and Lexxiss, who walked to a familiar car.

            Xander recognized the dark blue Toyota Celica that Shavers suped up for Samine. An idea suddenly struck Xander and he pounced on it.

            "Is that a 2001 Celica?" he asked Andrew who glanced over at Samine's car.

            "I believe it is a 2003. Is that correct Stasia?"

            Samine bristled slihglty when she realized what Xander was trying to do. With a quiet snarl, she lifted her chin slightly to the two men.

            "That is correct. It's a 2003 Limited Edition Toyota Celica."

            "I would very much appreciate it if I could ride with you and see it in action," he smiled and could almost sense her anger.

            "That would-"

            "She's be happy to. Stasia wouldn't mind; would you Stasia?" Andrew asked, putting her on the spot.

            Samine clenched her jaw and tried to keep her breathing slow and relaxed. "It would be my pleasure."

            "Take him out on the empty roads and give him a feel for it. No rush to be back to the villa any time soon," Andrew advised as Samine opened the driver's side door.

            "I sure will boss."

            Lexxiss joined everyone else in the limo and drove off the leave Samine and Xander in the parking lot alone. They stared at each other across the top of the car as Samine leaned against the open car door.

            "Get in."

/////////////////////

Okay everyone here is the new chapter to his story and I hope you like it as much as I like it. And I am so sorry that it didn't get up quicker but I have having some communications problems with FF.net and I finally got it figured out. Operator error. Work is being a serious pain in the ass, my manager keeps passing me over for "promotions", I guess you could call it a promotion but it really isn't but being advanced in position. And he's also being investigated for discrimination charges but we won't get into that because then I'd get up on my soap box and I'll never stop *sigh*. ANYWAY! I'm sorry it took so long to get out but life is just getting so damn hectic and I'm about to have a mental breakdown. Seriously, I am. 

_Furry Creature-_ Sorry about the minor spelling mistakes, those are just ones that I seem to just look right over.

_Ivorybrowneyes-_I hope you like this chapter chica. I worked really hard to get it posted up for you and everyone. I really enjoyed your review, I thought it was hilarious. And I'm sorry about screwing up the boyfriend name but I went back and changed it because I couldn't live with myself. And I never said that Samine looked better than you, I just didn't get into great detail with your outfit. Love ya anyway, hope you liked this chapter.

_Eadha__ Ohn-I certainly hope that you cleaned your seat. That would eventually start to stink a bit. Valium is our friend._

_Lexxiss-_Oi chica! Come on hon! You have to stay on the ball here and keep up with me. I know, summer classes suck total ass. Have you decided on whether you like Samine back or not? Please, please tell me. I really want to know. Anyway, where's my next email from you? Come one, I'm anxious to know.

_AsaHekA__ aka Slone-Very entertaining review. I started to laugh when I read that and have been trying to figure out how to review back._

_Demon of Shadows-_Well I hope this chapter makes up for you expecting the return of Samine. Please review more for me.


	7. Chapter 7

            Samine slid behind the steering wheel and unlocked the passenger door. Both remained silent as Samine started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The car was silent as Samine drove towards the beach portion of the coast.

            "I knot you didn't want to just ride in my car, so talk," Samine said and shifted to the next gear.

            "I don't know where to start. Should I start with how you let me think that you were dead? Or that you dropped out of a relationship that you couldn't handle?"

            Samine's grip tightened on the wheel before she answered him. "I had to do what I did. You wouldn't understand my reasons."

            "I wouldn't? Tell me what they are and I might surprise you," Xander snapped in anger as she shifted to the next gear again.

            "Damnit Xander! I do not want to relive that part of my life. You said that I couldn't handle it? Fine, I can't. I can't handle the thought that my partner and lover thought I tried to murder my boss."

            "I didn't believe that you tried to kill Gibbons."

            "But you didn't deny the idea."

            "Yeah, because he was shot with your gun and you were there when they walked in after you shot him!"

            Samine slammed on the brakes and twisted the wheel to send the car into a sideways skid. They were on a deserted street that ran along the coast that few people drove along. The road was windy and treacherous and one wrong move could send a car into the angry ocean under the rocky cliffs. There was a place on the side of the road where a car or two could stop and this is where Samine's car came to a rest. Samine slammed the car into park and jerked out the keys before lurching out of the car.

            Samine pressed her hands to her temples and felt the keys dig into her flesh. The stones crunched under Xander's feet as he walked towards Samine.

            "I can not comprehend how or why you still think that I did it. You caught Mackie and I got the pawn. Why do you hold this against me?" she whispered with barely restrained anguish.

            "I don't anymore Samine but at the time, there was a lot of evidence against you," he answered softly as she slowly turned to face him.

            "And yet all of my close friends believed me to be innocent and you, my lover and partner, believed I was guilty."

            "I did not think you were guilty Samine."

            "Oh, don't pull that bullshit with me Xander; I saw it in your eyes when we were in the interrogation room. Do you know how painful it was to see that in your eyes?" she snapped and walked away from Xander, towards the cliffs.

            A powerful breeze was coming off the ocean as Samine looked towards the expanse of water and tried to reign in her raging emotions. The wind brushed small pieces of hair away from her face as it cooled her flushed face. Her shirt flapped in the breeze and she sighed deeply.

            "Do you think you're the only one?"

            Samine turned and jumped slightly upon seeing how close he was. Looking at his face, Samine took a step back and felt a surge of fear race through her. She had never been scared of any man, but Xander knew her intimately. He knew her better than anyone and knew how to hurt her; physically, mentally and emotionally.

            "What?" she asked and controlled the waver in her voice.

            "Do you think that you were the only one that suffered? Do you realize what I've gone through? What Shelly went through? I was plagued with nightmares for about six months after your death. Shelly was the one who stayed up with me and dealt with my attitude problems my heart almost broke when you gave me that look at headquarters. And when I saw you just now in the club, I thought I was imagining it. You have pulled me through hell and back and I'm done with it!" Xander sneered and Samine flinched.

            "I gave my love blindly to you and you threw it back in my face. If you're done with me, then finish it."

            Before Samine could realize what Xander was doing, he had his hand around her throat and squeezed just enough to make her panic. Xander pushed her towards the jutting cliffs and almost held her over the edge. Samine held onto his forearm tightly as she tried to take a deep breath.

            "I would finish it but you're not worth it. You tease and cajole your lovers that you say you love but you never loved any of them. At least not me and you just tossed me away without talking to me about it. I will not kill you myself, but if you do die then I will not mourn you," he said and pulled Samine past him, onto the ground.

            Xander walked past her and towards the car, but stopped when he heard laughter. It wasn't joyful laughter but devoid of emotion. It was empty and heartless as Xander slowly turned to look at Samine.

            She was on her hands and knees on the gravel and her body shook slightly from her empty laughter. She slowly pushed herself up to her feet and looked at her torn and slightly bloody hands before looking at Xander. Her eyes were a frozen blue but were empty as she slowly walked towards Xander.

            "You don't know how much of that is true Xander. When I die, there will be no mourning and no one to miss me. My memory will be blown away and my history will be erased. I am just a number and a code name and nothing more," she said with a blank face.

            Without another word, Samine moved past him and walked to her car. Xander followed without a word and slid into the car as Samine started the car and drove onto the road. The car was silent as Samine steered the car through the streets. Xander thought over what she had said and couldn't understand her meaning. With a mental groan, he rubbed his hand over his bald head and looked out the window.

            Several minutes later, they drove up the drive and Samine stopped beside the villa. Stepping out of the car, she slammed the door shut and walked away from the car and into the shadows. Her fury silenced the night animals as she slipped from shadow to shadow towards her part of the villa. Unlocking the doors, she stepped into the darkened rooms and searched for the light switch. Hitting it and illuminating the room, she slowly stripped off her holster and dropped it on the wicker chair. Turning on the lights in the bathroom, she filled the sink with warm water and carefully washed her torn hands. Glancing up at the mirror, Samine spied Lexxiss standing in the doorway, watching her.

            "Should it be normal to spill innocent blood in a pristine sink?" she asked and Samine looked down at the bloody water.

            "The blood has not been innocent in a very long time and stains everything it touches."

            "You've read too much Shakespeare."

            "So have you but it fits into our situation," Samine replied and gently rubbed a salve on her palms before wrapping her hands with bandages.

            "How is that?"

            "'The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! /Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player/The struts and frets his hour upon the stage/And then is heard no more. It is a tale/Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury/Signifying nothing.' The world is a stage and everyone is an actor. They go onto the stage and act for their fifteen minutes of fame and fade into the wings. Just like us," she said sadly and watched the bloody water swirl down the drain.

            "Yeah but we come back in a few scenes later as a new character."

            Samine turned towards Lexxiss and turned off the bathroom lights as Lexxiss backed into the room and Samine stood in the doorway. Lexxiss looked at Samine and took in her appearance. Her outward looks projected a sexy young woman in the prime of her life. Her eyes, however, told another story about her life. She had seen too much to not come away unaffected from all her missions. She looked tired, not the normal tired, but tired of life itself.

            "And how many times have we acted in this play Lexxiss? How many new names and identities have we gone through? Can you honestly tell me that you remember your real name? I mean the one you were born with? Hell, when were we really born?" Samine asked and walked into her part of the house.

            "We are living everyone's dream Samine. Most people hate who they are and want to be someone else. One day we are a doctor and the next we are a pilot. We never know where we may be the next day," Lexxiss called after Samine and sat on the couch.

            Her hands went to her knees and slowly unzipped her boots and tossed them aside. She sighed in pleasure and wiggled her toes as Samine appeared from the room. She wore a simple pair of silk draw string pants and a tank top as she padded to the couch and sat down with her legs curled under her.

            "I know all about that Lexxiss but I'm tired of it. Tired of all of it; I miss having a life."

            "What was it that you had with Xander?"

            Samine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I became scared."

            "And being scared is human. Do you love him?"

            "That's an unfair question Lexxiss."

            "Samine, don't pull that agent-no-emotions bullshit with me. I've seen you scream, cry, and laugh; so I know you have emotions."

            "All of those happened when I was in pain, those don't count," she snapped and held a pillow in her lap.

            "You're avoiding my question Samine."

            "It's late Lexxiss, I'm going to bed," she said and tossed the pillow at Lexxiss as she stood up.

            Walking towards her area of the house, she stopped when Lexxiss called after her.

            "Answer me Samine. You owe me that much. Do you love Xander?"

            Samine sighed and turned to face Lexxiss again. She held the door and swung it back and forth slowly before answering.

            "And what if I do Lexx? He obviously wants nothing to do with me anymore. It won't change the situation and I'm left to lie in the grave that I've dug for myself. Whatever it was that we had is over…it's over," she whispered and watched the door swing back and forth. "Good night Lexxiss."

            Samine stepped back and pushed the door shut before Lexxiss could dig any deeper. She was pulled tighter than a bow string and felt like she was ready to snap any second. Knowing full well that Lexxiss would hear her if she left, she turned out all the lights and moved to the small spiral staircase. She slowly walked up the stairs to the nook that served as her bedroom and went to the small ledge next to the large bay window. Sitting on the ledge and leaning her back against the wall, she pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Bright moonlight spilled through the windows to sparkle off silent tears.

            Shelly was instantly on her guard the next morning once she caught a good look at Xander's face. She knew that the time he spent with Samine was not well spent. While they dressed for breakfast, Shelly tried to get some answers from him about what occurred.

            "Did Samine and you have a good ride last night?"

            "You do not want to go there, Shell," he said as he pulled on a shirt.

            "What happened?"

            "Once this mission is finished, I'm leaving immediately. I'll catch the first flight out and back to Washington. It's over between her and me," he said angrily as Shelly gaped at him.

            "Uh…okay, whatever you say."

            Xander walked out of the room as Shelly stared after him. With a groan she slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration.

            "What did you do now Samine?" she asked out loud to the empty room.

            "She did what she had to do."

            Shelly jumped in surprise and spun to see Lexxiss leaning against the wall with her arms crossed across her chest. She was watching Shelly closely through narrowed eyes, which caused Shelly to grow uncomfortable under her gaze. Instead of backing down, she pulled herself up and glared back at the dark woman.

            "What are you talking about?" Shelly asked and warily eyed the other woman.

            "I'm talking about who you are talking about: Samine."

            "I don't know a Samine."

            Lexxiss laughed and pushed away from the wall. She walked towards Shelly and stopped in front of her.

            "Or you could call her Stasia. She responds to many names Shelly."

            "How do-"

            "I just came to tell you this Agent Hillside: Samine Nalia knows more than she really should and that makes her the enemy of a lot of people. You should really ask her what her name is," Lexxiss said and started to walk towards the door.

            "Her name is Samine."

            Lexxiss turned to look at Shelly with a mysterious look. "Are you sure?"

////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter, I hope everyone likes it. The lines: 'The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! /Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player/The struts and frets his hour upon the stage/And then is heard no more. It is a tale/Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury/Signifying nothing.' Those lines are from Shakespeare's Macbeth, beautiful play. I have to give out a **HUGE** thank you to Eadha Ohn, Lexxiss, and Ivorybrowneyes. These reviewers are my driving force behind my writing abilities. They are continuously pushing me harder and harder to work on the story. So a huge huggle goes out to them *huggle*.

_Ivorybrowneyes-_Okay so here you go, hope you appreciate the hard work I put into this chapter. Enjoy!

_Lexxiss-_Thank you so much for the compliment. I worked really hard on it and kept you in mind the entire time, I hope you like the attitude that I'm giving your character. I'm just writing it as I'd like to see it. I thought that was a good description and I just dropped it in there. Enjoy! (And ivorybrowneyes says that she wants to kick your character's ass; she likes you, the person, but she doesn't like your character *shrugs shoulders* I don't know; take it outside with her).

_Eadha Ohn-_HUNH?

_AhaHekA__ aka Slone-What is up with your name? Just curious, that's all. Well you must be pissed off now because no one kissed or screwed. I'll try to get some more action in there for you. Take care and enjoy._


	8. Chapter 8

            Lexxiss departed silently and left Shelly alone to think over the conversation. Turning down a hallway and through a set of glass doors, she entered the open air patio and critically surveyed the scene. Xander was talking with Andrew at the breakfast table as the servants brought out platters of food.

            Andrew was at the end of the table with Samine to his right and then it was Casey next to her. She sneered slightly at Casey in disgust and tried not to reach for her gun. He was Andrew's nephew from his sister who just passed away about a year ago, and he was good friends with Justin. Both of them valued nothing more than money and the sly greediness that both young men possessed.

            On the left side of Andrew was an empty seat where Lexxiss wound sit and beside her would be Charles Whitesides. His bifocals persistently insisted on sliding off his nose which caused him to repeatedly push the glasses back up his nose. His scar was as prominent as ever in the morning sun. it was a little memento from his previous employer who incorrectly believed that he stole a few million dollars from his employer's many accounts.

            Next to Charles was Cory, looking slightly uncomfortable. Next to him and at the other end of the table was Xander looking every bit of the wealthy business man that demanded respect. Just as she looked to the empty seat at his left, Shelly walked onto the patio and moved towards the empty seat next to Xander. She looked at Lexxiss and the two women held gazes before Shelly leaned over to whisper to Xander after breaking gazes. Lexxiss smirked before moving to her seat as Xander spoke up.

            "I contacted my people in London and they shouldn't have any problems with attaining your artifact. It should be delivered in three or four days if no conflicts arise," he said before eating a bit.

            "That would be marvelous. I have some things being shipped out tomorrow and that will clear up my time."

            "Do you have any dealings with a drug called Mecathilis?" Shelly asked before taking a sip of orange juice.

            The table was silent except for moving cutlery as Shelly watched Andrew. A muscle in his jaw twitched slightly as his eyes narrowed.

            "I have dealings with many things and that is a small dealing I do," he replied and set his fork next to his plate before wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Why do you ask?"

            "My informants in the United States have reported the growing popularity of the drug to me. I was interested in introducing the drug into Europe and was told that you were the man to talk to about it."

            "This is not the best time for me to entertain that thought. The shipment that is going out tomorrow is a shipment of Mecathilis and I wish to be done with that order before beginning another. Tomorrow evening or the day after would be better."

            Casey tossed his napkin on the table and stood up causing everyone to look at him.

            "If you'll excuse me. This discussion is about to bore me into a coma. I'll go and entertain myself."

            He left the table and disappeared into the house as a servant came out and moved to Samine's side. Bending at the waist, he whispered in her ears and she nodded slightly at him. When he stood back, Samine stood up and walked past Andrew and into the building.

            "What do your wife and you have planned for this beautiful day?" Andrew asked and swept his arm towards the beach.

            "We were thinking of going into town and doing the tourist thing. Any advice?" Shelly asked as a breeze blew up from the beach.

            "The entire city is worthy of exploration. I'll have a jeep waiting for you in the drive in an hour," Andrew said with a smile as Shelly glanced over at Lexxiss.

            Lexxiss had her head turned facing the doorway that Samine had departed through. Despite the calm face Lexxiss wore, Shelly saw the faint lines of worry etched in her face. Lexxiss was worried about something and Shelly wanted to know what it was about.

            Samine walked through the halls quickly and silently as she moved towards the main foyer. True to the servant's word, a small FedEx envelope was on the elegant table addressed to her. Picking it up, she looked around to make sure she was alone before tearing open the end. Slipping her hand in, she pulled out a bundle of twenty dollar bills with a note attached. The note read: 'Counterfeit. All of it.' Moving to flip through the bundle, she stopped when she heard an angry voice moving her way. Shoving the money and note back inside the envelope, she pulled open the coat closet and slipped in as she pulled the door partially shut. A sliver of light streaked across her face as she peered through the door crack and wait4ed for someone to appear.

            "No, you don't understand! They were talking about the drugs; what's going to stop them from digging to deep? Once they find out about the extra production of meca, they'll find out about the money."

            A body moved past the door suddenly and Samine jerked back in shock. She could see a cell phone but that was about all.

            "We have to hold off on the next shipment until it cools down. There are visitors here and I don't trust them. They're here for other reasons."

            Samine realized that the person was talking about Shelly, Xander, and Cory. Pressing her face towards the door, she tried to catch a glimpse of the man.

            "No, you can not come over here! Someone might see you. Let me grab my wallet and keys and I'll be right over."

            She heard the phone beep off and the person disappeared from her line of sight. Leaning closer, she smothered a yelp when someone pushed the door shut and bumped her nose. Tightly holding her nose, she slipped behind the coats as her eyes teared up. Holding her breath, she waited for any sign that the person had noticed her. When nothing happened, she moved forward and slowly pushed the door open. Someone suddenly jumped out in front of her, making her jump back, trip, and fall into the closet. On her way down, she grabbed at the hanging items and jerked everything off the hangers and on top of her. She heard someone chuckling above her as she groaned slightly and pushed everything off her.

            "Funny…I always thought you preferred the more mature means of spying. You know, the cameras the size of tacks and repelling from the ceiling but not hiding in a closet."

            "Shut up Lexxiss. I really don't need your sarcasm right now," she grumbled and slowly climbed to her feet.

            "Well when do you need it? Four o'clock is free for me," she replied after a glance at her watch.

            "Annoying little bitch," Samine said as she gently felt her tender nose.

            "Clumsy big whore."

            Samine glared at Lexxiss before walking down the hallway and out into the massive lawn. Lexxiss jogged after her and walked beside her as the two walked towards their private part of the complex Lexxiss looked down at the FedEx envelope in Samine's hand and thumped a finger against it.

            "What's up with this? Is it why you left breakfast so suddenly?"

            "Yeah; well one of the reasons," she mumbled, looking at the envelope again.

            "Are you going to tell me what's in it?" Lexxiss asked impatiently.

            "Once we get inside."

            Reaching the small building they lived it, the two women situated themselves in the kitchen as Samine picked out an apple from the refrigerator. Taking a bite from the fruit she handed the packet to Lexxiss and watched as she opened it and pulled out the money and note.

            "Well?" Samine asked and pushed herself onto the counter.

            "Any idea who sent it to you?"

            "I have ideas but no certainties. I don't want to accuse someone and then be wrong."

            "And that means for me to not go along that line of questioning. Okay, changing directions; what does it mean?"

            "No bloody clue. Andrew only ships out mecathilis; he doesn't counterfeit bills. If he did then you and I would know about it."

            "Yet we didn't know that your ex was coming with the boss," she said smugly and Samine rolled her eyes.

            "That was a one time flook but we covered just fine. So what do we do now?"

            "I say we do some spy work. We know the meca lab is under the plantation. What's the possibility that the counterfeiters' equipment is also under the plantation? There are enough tunnels and passageways down there to hide a few marine corps," Lexxiss said as Samine opened the window.

            "Lets do it tonight. We'll leave here at eleven."

            "Eleven o'clock it is."

            Shelly and Xander took advantage of the offered jeep and drove into town, leaving Cory at the villa to fend for himself. Shelly anxiously looked at Xander as he drove the jeep and mentally prepared herself for what she knew was coming. Xander was silent as they entered the town and he started looking for a quiet area. Finally finding a quiet side street he parked the jeep and climbed out with Shelly following eventually. She could see the vein throbbing in Xander's neck as she leaned against the door and watched him.

            "You knew about this, didn't you?" he asked as he pointed at her.

            Shelly sighed before answering. "Yes, I did know. I was ordered not to tell you by Gibbons and Samine."

            "Oh, so Gibbons was in on this to?"

            "I thought you told me that Samine was in the past and you wanted to get past her?"

            "That was when I thought she was dead Shelly! Christ that was why it was a closed coffin funeral, because she wasn't in there!"

            "No, someone was in there but it wasn't Samine," Shelly replied casually.

            Xander spun around in shock to stare at Shelly. "You're saying that there is an unidentified body in Samine's grave?"

            "In short, yes."

            "Jesus fucking Christ Shelly! I can't believe this! I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!"

            Shelly looked around for anyone who might have heard Xander by now. She stared at a curtain in a window that was fluttering softly from a breeze and waited for Xander to pause and take a breath. When he finally did pause she held up her hand to stop him from starting again.

            "Samine is here rather you like it or not. I don't know about her mission and I doubt she knows anything about ours. Just avoid her and finish the mission and we'll be outta here. It's as easy as that."

            "It's never as easy as that," Xander snapped and Shelly silently agreed with him.

            A few seconds later, Shelly was looking at Xander's back as he walked away.

            "Where are you going?" she called out to him.

            He turned and walked backwards a few steps while he answered. "I'm going to get a Brazilian bikini wax!"

            "And you didn't think to invite me?" she yelled and laughed when he flicked her off over his shoulder."

            Shelly chuckled and looked around a bit before pushing away from the jeep and walking around to the driver's side door. Opening the door, she climbed in and checked her phone and made sure it was on. 'When Xander wanted a ride back to the plantation, he'll call,' she thought and turned the jeep around.

            Xander walked down the street and grinned at the activity. A group of kids were playing soccer on the side walk while adults worked their vendors and sold items. With a smile, he turned to look at the other side of the street just as something caught his eye. Focusing on the man he suddenly pulled back and disappeared into the shadows. Keeping his gaze on the spot, he moved through the crows and finally reached the side street. Glancing back at the crowded street, he walked down the small street and listened for footsteps. He heard someone ahead of him and moved faster to catch up. Moving past a door way, he barely saw the movement at the corner of his eye.

            Xander twisted to the side and swung his arm out to catch his attacker in the stomach with his elbow. Standing up quickly, he brought his knee up and kneed the guy in the gut. Pushing the guy away, Xander stumbled and fell to his knees when someone kicked the back of his knees. He saw hands descend beside his head and pull back. Something tightened around his throat as his fingers clawed at his throat. His eyesight started to blur slightly as someone walked up to him.

            "You should have stayed out of our business Mr. Dorman. It could be detrimental to your health," he said and Xander blinked a few times to try and clear his vision.

            A blinding pain erupted at the side of his head and he offered no resistance as he slipped into unconsciousness.

///////////////////////

Well there it is…*pant* *pant*…hope…you…enjoy…it. Eh gads I worked really hard on getting this chapter out. It just wasn't coming as quickly as I wanted it to, but here it is now and I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to put in this little bit because I forgot to in the previous chapter. In the previous story I had Samine's car being a Toyota Celica and I saw the 2003 one at the Toyota store and I have to say…damn. It was silver, 6-speed manual, leather and chrome interior and I just slid right into that car and…damn. What can I say other than damn? Well, anyway. 


	9. Chapter 9

            Samine turned off the television when she heard someone knocking on the door. Tossing the remote onto the couch, she pulled open the door and looked at the person.

            "Lexxiss isn't here. She's with the boss."

            "I know. I wanted to talk with you."

            "Me?"

            "Yeah, I figure if Jackie and Patrick haven't told you why we're here then someone has to. No reason why four agents and one cop can't work together on two simple cases."

            "I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly as he walked past her.

            Closing the door, she turned to watch him as he sat down and looked around. Walking around the couch, she pulled out a hard back chair and sat backwards on the chair. Resting her arms on the back, she looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

            "You know exactly what I'm talking about Stasia. If that's your real name."

            "You have my undivided attention," she said, not taking the bait.

            He smiled and started to talk as Samine listening closely.

            Several hours later, Samine and Lexxiss were almost ready to leave for their small hunting mission. Both were clad in solid black and each was armed with their personal weapon.

            "I thought gun holsters turned guy on?" Lexxiss asked as she rotated her shoulders to loosen up.

            "Usually, but on you it sends guys into overload. They can't handle too much hot ass at the same time," Samine laughed just as the door burst open.

            Samine and Lexxiss spun to look at Shelly as she slammed the door behind her and stood in the middle of the room.

            "Someone has PMS," Lexxiss muttered with a smirk.

            "He's gone."

            "Who's gone?"

            "Xander-I mean Patrick. Last time I saw him was at least five hours ago and he isn't answering his cell phone," she said angrily and glanced back at Cory.

            "Maybe he went to screw someone and he couldn't get up," Lexxiss suggested causing Shelly to glare at her. "It can be quite an ego killer you know."

            Samine looked over at Lexxiss and pointed at her. "You, shut your trap about Xander's ego and anything else of his," turning to Shelly and Cory, "you two, sit down, shut up, and we'll solve this when Lexxiss and I get back."

            "So now we're calling him Xander?" Lexxiss asked looking between everyone.

            Samine looked at Shelly and saw the horrified expression on her face. Holding up her hands, she tried to head off the train wreck threatening to happen.

            "Now wait a minutes. Lexxiss shut up and let me handle this. Shelly don't freak out on me. Lexxiss is a secret agent so she knows about everyone."

            "Oh, and I know everything about everyone," Lexxiss said smugly.

            "That's it! I've had it with you bitch!" Shelly snarled and lunged at Lexxiss.

            Samine jumped between the two women as Cory lunged for Shelly to hold her back. Samine pushed Lexxiss back as Cory wrapped his arms around Shelly to pin her arms to her sides. Samine shoved Lexxiss onto the couch and pulled out one of her guns to deter any other attacks.

            "Sit down and shut up, both of you!" she snarled as she glared at both women. "Both of you are acting like a pair of idiots and I am sick of it! Once Lexxiss and I get back, we will solve this. Both of you had better still be here when we do get back."

            Samine looked at Lexxiss and the back door, implying for her to leave. Samine watched as she left before turning back to Shelly and Cory.

            "Just stay here, we'll be back in a few hours," she advised as she holstered her gun.

            Walking out, she found Lexxiss waiting for her by the door and playing with a dagger she carried. Without a word, the two started off towards the woods to look for the hidden trapdoor that led to the underground passageways. The two spread out and started to look for the door with occasional words between the two.

            "You care for them."

            Samine looked up and over to Lexxiss who continued to look at the ground. Samine shrugged and thought for a few minutes before answering.

            "Why do you say that?"

            "If you didn't, then they would already be disposed of. You used to be less forgiving that this," she said and disappeared behind a tree.

            "I haven't grown soft if that's what you're implying."

            "Well then what is it?"

            Samine pulled out a Bowie knife and flipped it in the air to hold the blade. "I've grown impatient."

            She threw down the knife and both heard the distinct sound of it hitting wood when the blade pierced the ground. As Lexxiss walked over Samine found the handle and pulled up the door to reveal a black hole. Lexxiss pulled off her small pack and dropped it on the ground before digging through it. She handed a pair of night-vision goggles to Samine before pulling her pack back on and pulling out her gun.

            "You first," Lexxiss offered with a smirk.

            "So kind," Samine ground out and pulled the goggles over her eyes.

            Climbing down the small metal ladder, she dropped lightly onto the hard packed floor and quickly scanned the passageway. She motioned for Lexxiss to come down and stepped to the side to avoid Lexxiss. Once Lexxiss cam down, the two women started to move quietly down the passageway and check every room they came across. Pipes ran down the ceiling and water dripped from some of the pipes to create a small stream.

            Lexxiss tapped Samine on the shoulder and motioned towards a door that appeared to have a brand new lock on it. Turning Lexxiss around, Samine dug through her pack and pulled out a small box with lock picking tools. Kneeling in front of the door, she had it opened in a few minutes as both of them slipped in.

            "We found the printing press," Lexxiss muttered as she slowly walked around the large machine.

            "And this oil is fresh. It's been used recently," Samine noted after inspecting the gears.

            "Lets keep looking," Lexxiss said and cracked open the door to check the passageway.

            Leaving that room, the two started off again. Several minutes later Lexxiss held out an arm and stopped Samine from walking on.

            "Someone is coming," she whispered in Samine's ear.

            Samine pointed towards the shadows against the wall and pushed Lexxiss towards them. Looking up at the pipes, she jumped and swung her body up to hide above the pipes. A few minutes later two figures walked down the passageway and past the two agents. Samine saw Lexxiss look up at her to ask permission to attack. She shook her head quickly for 'no' and watched as the two figures disappeared down the passageway. Waiting for a few minutes before moving, Samine dropped silently to the ground and watched as Lexxiss moved out from her hiding spot.

            "Why couldn't we bust their asses?" she asked quietly as the two started moving again.

            "Because we don't know how many more are down here. We could be outnumbered."

            "Oh come one, we can handle it," She whined softly as Samine glared at her.

            "Lets keep moving."

            "Wait!" Lexxiss grabbed Samine's arm and made her stop. "Do you hear that?"

            "Do I hear what?"

            "Follow me," Lexxiss said and started off at a quick yet silent walk.

            With a mental groan, Samine followed and listened closely for whatever Lexxiss was listening to. A few yards down the passageway, Samine started to hear angry voices and the clank of metal on metal. Following the sounds, they reached a heavy door that was cracked open a bit.

            "And it sounds like we found your ex," Lexxiss whispered as they listened to the conversation.

            "I say he's a secret agent."

            "No, I think he wants to take over Hodge's empire for himself."

            "So, which one is it?"

            The question was soon followed by the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh and a groan. Samine visibly bristled, though she tried to hide it from Lexxiss. Her hand drifted to her thigh and pulled out the silencer and screwed it onto her gun. She pulled Lexxiss closer to her and pushed down her Bowie knife.

            "We do it quick and silent," she said as sounds of the beating continued to filter out.

            "Let's just bust in and beat their asses down. We'll have surprise on our side."

            "Fine, we do it your way."

            "On my count; two, one," Lexxiss mouthed as both agents stood ready to kick down the door.

            Samine sighted the first person she didn't recognize and shot him through the heart. Lexxiss caught the other around the neck and quickly slit his throat. Samine spun around the room and looked for anyone else as Lexxiss lowered the body to the ground.

            "I've got Xander, you get the door," Samine said and holstered her gun.

            She turned to look at Xander and had to stop to reign in her emotions. He was hanging from his wrists and was covered in blood from various cuts and gashes along his torso. Samine didn't know where she could touch without hurting him. She followed the rope and found where it was tied to the wall as she quickly moved to it. Untying it, she lowered Xander slowly until he was resting on the ground. Samine softly hissed as she untied the rope from around his wrists and saw the raw skin. Quickly doing a physical check, she grimaced once lifting an eyelid.

            "He definitely has a concussion among a pile of more injuries," she said quietly to Lexxiss.

            "You mean something actually got through that thick skull of his?"

            "Lexxiss," Samine hissed in a scolding tone.

            She wisely shut up which Samine was thankful for.

            "We've got to go Samine; we've been here for far too long."

            "I know, come and help me with him."

            Lexxiss draped one of Xander's arms over her shoulders and helped Samine lift him to his feet. Checking the hallway again, the three quietly moved out of the room and moved in the direction that Samine and Lexxiss had come from. Arriving at a split in the passage way, they stopped to catch their breath and get their bearings.

            "How are we going to get him up that ladder?" Lexxiss asked, thinking ahead along the passageway.

            "Simple, we can't. We'll have to go another way," Samine replied and looked down the darkest branch off the main way.

            "And what other way is that?"

            "I memorized the network of passageways down here and where they all end up at. If I am correct, this way leads to a hidden doorway in the wall of the dining room in my place. There shouldn't be any ladders or steps, just an incline. But the doorway was painted over, so we'll have to break the seal."

            "So let's test it out and see where we get."

            Several minutes down the passageway, they sensed a small incline that continued up. About twenty yards further up the incline, they stopped in front of a seemingly solid wall. They carefully lowered Xander to the ground before thinking of the next step.

            "We're here, what now?"

            "Now we try and break through," Samine said as she ran her hands over the surface, searching for weak spots.

            The two women braced their shoulders against the door and leaned hard into it. It shifted slightly but it wasn't what they wanted. Lexxiss grabbed Samine's arm and pulled her away a bit.

            "We both kick it, on my count," she said and faced the door with Samine beside her. "Two, one, now!"

            Both women kicked out and hit the door at the same time to knock it open a few inches to allow a bright sliver of light to slice through the darkness. Samine jerked off her goggles and looked through the crack.

            "Shelly! Yo bitch!" she yelled, listening for someone in the room.

            "Samine?"

            "Cory! Thank god, can you get us out of here?" Samine asked as Lexxiss stood behind her.

            "Where are you?" he asked as he looked over the wall and saw the apparent outline of a door.

            "Behind the wall you moron, now help us out of here!" Lexxiss snapped impatiently as Samine looked at her. "I don't like small, dark, and cramped places."

            "I see," Samine replied dryly. "Okay Cory, you pull and we'll push."

            With the combined strength of three people, the door opened easily with a small shower of paint chips.

            "What in the hell happened to Xander?" Cory asked in shock as he helped the two women with Xander.

            "Long story, but first get Shelly. All of us need to have a heart to heart about our missions before someone gets killed."

//////////////////

Okay everyone there is the newest chapter in this sage. I am dreadfully sorry that it took so long getting up, but I have lost a major supporter of this story and it hit close to me. I started having doubts of my writing abilities and doubts about this story so I was seriously struggling for a time. But I've coped and hopefully came out better from it. So um, everyone please review and make my day for me. Take care and peace.

_Lexxiss-_Here ya go chica; I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything that happens. And where are my emails? I've missed talking to you. 

_Eadha Ohn-_You were lazy on that review. 'Wow'- you almost blew my mind with that one. Heehee, don't mind me, it's late at night and I'm sleepy.

_AsaHekA aka Slone-_Hey, there can't be action in every chapter. I'd run out of action ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

            Cory hurried away to find Shelly as Samine snatched the phone off the small table and punched in a few numbers. She waited for the person to pick up as she checked over Xander's wounds again. Snapping her fingers to catch Lexxiss' attention, she pointed towards the kitchen towel on the counter as someone finally picked up.

            "It's Samine. I need you over here now with your medical supplies," she said and pressed the towel against Xander's ribs.

            Turning off the phone, she tossed it onto the couch and turned to look at Shelly and Cory as they hurried into the room. Shelly had a beach towel wrapped around her waist and was dripping water on the floor. Her hair was slicked back and the distinct smell of chlorine wafted around her.

            "So sorry to interrupt your pool time," Lexxiss said with a sly smile.

            "Shove it," Shelly snarled and bent to help them pick up Xander.

            Samine glared at both of them which quickly shut them up. Between the four of them, it was easy to lift and carry Xander to the spare bedroom.

            "Has he been unconscious the entire time?" Cory asked as Samine hurried around the room.

            "He has a concussion but I'm not sure of the degree of it. We need to wake him though," she called back from the bathroom.

            Just as she came back, a door slammed out in the main room causing everyone to look towards the door.

            "We're in here Andrew!" Samine yelled to the shock of everyone except Lexxiss.

            "Hodges? You pulled him over here? We're here to investigate him!" Shelly cried as Andrew hurried into the room.

            "The name isn't Hodges love, its Dodd and I'd greatly appreciate it if you would remember that. And there's no need to investigate me," he said and pushed past her to get next to the bed.

            Shelly gaped at the British speaking young man as he opened the large bag that he brought in. Samine smothered the smile that threatened to split her face and busied herself with taking some supplies from his bag.

            "What happened to him?" Andrew asked as he gently probed Xander's chest.

            "Two guys were tearing into him when he didn't answer their questions," Samine replied as she cleaned the raw skin around his wrists.

            "We found the printing press down there. There were no printing tablets, but the oil and ink were still fresh," Lexxiss said as she leaned against the wall.

            "We're investigating the counterfeit case!" Shelly cried as Lexxiss looked at her confused.

            "Counterfeit case? We're here investigating the import of mecathilis and illegal weapons into the U.S. What the fuck are you doing here?" Lexxiss asked heatedly.

            "All of you go out there and find out what everyone is doing here while Andrew and I work on Xander. I better not hear any gunshots from out there or so help me; I'll shoot every damn one of you," Samine snapped.

            Without another word, everyone filed out to leave Samine and Andrew with Xander. Samine quickly wrapped his wrists before helping Andrew wrap Xander's chest.

            "Wake him up," Andrew said as he handed her some smelling salts.

            Holding up his head with her free hand, she waved the small tube under his nose and waited for him to wake. His eyes moved under his eye lids before his eyes snapped open and he jerked away from the smell. He frantically looked around until he closed his eyes and groaned in pain.

            "Xander…Xander look at me. Come on baby, open your eyes and look at me," she said and held his face between her hands.

            His eyes slowly opened and gazed around the room before focusing on Samine's face. She weakly smiled as her hand softly ran over his cheek.

            "Who am I Xander? Say my name baby," she said as she held his face.

            He shifted slightly and bit his lip against the pain as he squeezed his eyes shut.

            "You're Samine…Samine Nalia," he ground out as she accepted the damp cloth from Andrew.

            "Very good, and what's your name?"

            "Cage…Xander Cage," he replied as she gently wiped his face.

            Andrew moved closer and gently tapped Samine on the shoulder.

            "How many fingers am I holding up Xander?" he asked and held up two fingers.

            "Uh…three?"

            With a slight mumble to himself, Andrew searched his bag and finally found his small penlight. He held open Xander's eye and checked the dilation before turning to Samine.

            "He has a lite concussion, three cracked ribs and enough cuts, scrapes, and abrasions to last a few life times. He was lucky it wasn't worse," he said as he fumbled around in the bag. "I'm going to give him some antibiotics now and leave you some. Give him 30 cc in the morning and watch for any infection."

            "Thank you Andrew."

            Casting a glance at her, he filled the syringe and swabbed the crook of Xander's arm before sliding the needle in and delivering the dose. Xander flinched slightly but remained where he was.

            "I'll be in the main room with the others," Andrew said quietly before leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

            Samine rewetted the cloth and walked to the bed where Xander laid watching her. Folding her legs under her, she sat on the edge of the bed and dabbed his forehead.

            "How are you doing?" she asked softly as he watched her every move.

            "Do you want the truth or the lie that all guys tell?"

            "The truth because I know that anything else you tell me will be a lie," she replied before tossing the cloth into the bathroom.

            "I fell like shit that has been run over, dropped from twenty stories up, sucked through a 747 engine, beaned with a two by four, and squeezed under a two hundred and fifty pound New York cab driver for a few months. Does that answer your question?"

            "More than I wanted to know. You must be okay though, you're being extremely sarcastic," she grinned and he weakly chuckled.

            "I didn't know Andrew was working with you."

            "Hush, Xander. I don't want to talk about work because then we'll fight," she murmured and took his hand in hers.

            Xander looked away and towards the window that was open to the lush yard. Samine almost physically flinched at his dismissal of her. Even though she had tried to distance herself from him and everything associated with him, it still hurt. It hurt more than she wished it did. After two years, he still knew how to make her feel pain. She had no weaknesses, except him, with just a look, he could set her blood afire and make the lust overwhelm her.

            "Whatever happened between us Samine?" he asked quietly, still turned away from her.

            "Please, Xander. I really don't want to get into this now."

            He sighed and pulled his hand out of hers to rest on the bed sheet. Samine squeezed her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. She stretched her hand before tightening it into a fist as her unseeing eyes stared at her hand. Jerking her head to the side, she stood and walked to the door. Grabbing the door knob, she paused and slowly looked over her shoulder at Xander. She saw the outline of his body under the sheet that was pulled up to his waist and remembered the curvature of his body. The hidden erotic places that made him arch against her and a fire smolder in his eyes. She opened the door and slipped out before she started to cry and that would have destroyed her; to cry in front of him.

            Taking a deep breath, she walked into the main room to where everyone was talking and sat on the couch. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her with uncertainty in their eyes.

            "Xander's resting now," she said and crossed her legs.

            "That's good. He'll need all the rest he can get to heal those ribs," Andrew said and moved to stand behind Samine and the couch.

            Lexxiss started to talk as Andrew bent so his head was next to Samine's. "How are you doing?"

            "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

            "Neither, tell me what is in your heart."

            Samine sighed as she uncrossed her legs before standing up to catch Lexxiss' eye. "I'm going to get some air; you take over."

            "I already took over."

            "Well then keep doing whatever it is your doing," she said before opening the sliding glass door and walking out.

            Andrew followed and shut the door before walking after Samine. She was slowly walking down the side of the pool and watching her reflection on the surface. Andrew sat down in one of the lounge chairs and watched as she took off her gun holster and tossed it to him. Once the holster was off she pulled off her outer shirt to reveal a black tank top.

            "So? How are you holding up?" he asked and rested his hands on his abdomen.

            "It hurts Andrew. It hurts, and I hate him for it. God, how I hate him for it," she said and paced along the side of the pool.

            "Why does it hurt so much?" he asked as she looked over at him.

            "What is this? You're becoming my psychologist now?"

            "Since it seems your other one has screwed up, I thought I might try my hand at it," he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

            "I don't know why it still hurts. I should be over him by now but I still want to jump him and screw him."

            "He's a good looking guy; I don't blame you," he said and stood up to walk to her.

            "Watch it Andrew, he's mine."

            "He is or was yours?" he asked and stood beside her.

            Samine turned to face him and ran her fingers over her spiky hair.

            "I don't know anymore Andrew. When it comes to Xander I'm lost. I don't know what I'm doing when I'm around him."

            Andrew reached up and gently brushed his knuckles across her cheeks. She leaned into the caress and sighed as her eyes drifted shut. He leaned in and brushed his lips across hers as her hands slowly wrapped around his neck. He pulled away slightly as she murmured and tried to follow him.

            "When I kiss you, who do you see in your mind?" he whispered as he watched her face.

            Samine dropped her head in shame as tears started to brim in her eyes.

            "Xander…I see Xander."

            "Why do you let him torment you Samine?"

            She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

            "He's a part of me; I am incomplete without him as corny as it sounds. I love him," she murmured as Andrew ran his hands up and down her arms.

            "Oh, Samine."

            "Please, Andrew. Help me to forget him tonight. I need something else to rule my dreams," she pleaded and tightened her fingers in his hair.

            "I can't do that Samine. Not to Xander and definitely not to you but god how I want to," he ground out as his hands ran down her back and over her ass.

            "If you say you can't then why are you feeling me up?" she asked with a smile and arched her body against him.

            "I can't fuck you, but I can blow your mind," he whispered and slowly licked her neck.

            Samine sucked in air through her teeth and pulled herself up taller. Her voice suddenly froze as one of his hands moved up and brushed over her breast. She tightened her grip on his hair and moaned as his teeth nibbled along her neck.

            "You…you promise?" she whispered and yelped when he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her up.

            Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed a handful of his shirt. He kissed her suddenly and tightened his grip on her ass and started to knead the muscle.

            "I only promise to make you scream," he growled before walking towards the glass door to go inside.

            The living room as dark, proving that everyone had departed to their separate bedrooms or houses.

            "Have you every broken your promises?"

            "Some, but I won't break this one."

            Samine muffled her laughs as Andrew carried her up the steps to her bedroom.

            Towards mid-day Andrew finally emerged from the bedroom clad in only a pair of track pants and wandered into the kitchen. He started to fix coffee while listening closely for any sounds of someone waking up. The last bit of last night and early morning was spent making Samine happy and pleasured. He had done everything he could except sleep with her. Throughout the entire night Andrew had to hurry to the bathroom to relieve himself and it inevitably exhausted him. Samine had finally fallen asleep during the early morning hours and Andrew was able to rest.

            Someone coughed slightly at the doorway causing Andrew to look up from his task. Xander stood there leaning against the doorway as he watched the other man make coffee. Andrew looked Xander over with a critical eye and took note of the visible wounds.

            "Want some coffee?" Andrew asked and went back to the coffee pot.

            "I'd kill for a cup right about now," he mumbled and walked slowly to the kitchen table to sit in one of the chairs.

            Andrew pulled out another mug from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. Once the coffee finished, he filled both mugs and passed a mug to Xander. After fixing both mugs with sugar and cream, Andrew sat down and sipped his coffee.

            "Are you two serious?" Xander asked and Andrew looked at him confused.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Samine and you."

            "Samine and me as a couple? You have got to be kidding me?" he laughed and it was Xander's turn to look confused.

            "But I heard you two last night."

            "No, you heard Samine. I didn't sleep with her; I just did everything else with her. Besides I wouldn't do that while she's still in love with you."

            Xander almost chocked on his coffee as Andrew tried to smother his smile behind his mug.

            "She what?"

            "After two years she is still madly in love with you."

/////////////////////////

Yeah!!!!! Here is the new chapter of the story!!!!!! *stands up and cheers* And guess what????? I am currently back in school in Charleston. I missed this city so much and I've caught up with all my friends and talked about everything that happened over the summer and when I was gone spring semester of last year. And I've finally been able to work on my stories and get new chapters all posted up and I'm just so giddy and happy for myself. So here is the new chapter so please review it for me and you'll all be my very best friends of all time! Peace.

_AsaHekA__ aka Slone-I'm sure there will be a bitch fest if I do that. I'm almost tempted to do that and see how badly I get it from all the readers. If all of your friends read this story then please have them review the story I love hearing from all the people and what they think of the story and how it's going so far._

_Eadha__ Ohn-Yes, poor, poor Xander. But I'm having fun with it. Heehee *slaps top of hand* Bad Spades! I will eventually get to Lexxiss and the story between her and Samine but I'll save that till later._

_Katieswaz__-Well I thank you very much for that compliment; it just makes me all giddy inside. Damn, now you're making me blush; stop it or I'm not going to make it through the doorway because my head is so big._

_Lexxiss-_I posted a new chapter for that story by the way while we're on that subject. I hope you like this chapter; I'm just having so much fun with Lexxiss and Shelly going at each other. It should be deemed illegal in most states. 


	11. Chapter 11

            "You can't be serious."

            "Oh, I most assuredly am. She does not say it straight out but everyone can tell when she looks at you. She'd risk her life for you," he said as Xander slowly stood with his coffee mug in his hand.

            "Whatever you say Andrew," he muttered and started to walk back towards his room.

            Xander pushed the door shut and walked into the bathroom. Reaching out, he flipped on the lights and grimaced at his reflection. His torso was dotted with dark bruises and multiple gashes, almost too many to count. Turning to look behind him, he looking longingly at the shower and then back to the mirror. When he heard a knock at the bedroom door, he glanced at the door before looking back to the mirror.

            "Come in!"

            The door opened to permit entrance to the visitor as Xander gently touched the ugliest looking bruise. Lifting his head, he locked eyes with Samine in the mirror as she slowly moved to the doorway to the bathroom. She wore a pair of jeans and a halter top without her gun holster.

            "I…uh…came to check your injuries and re-patch them if I have to."

            "Can it wait till I take a shower?"

            Her face was blank until realization dawned on her. "Oh! Sure it can wait. I'll just wait in the bedroom for you."

            She groped for the door knob and quickly pulled the door shut before making herself into a bigger fool. Closing her eye, she resisted the urge to bang her head against the door. Since when did she become a flustered, gawky kid? Softly swearing, she set the supplies on the bed and started to pace.

            "Last night was such a mistake; I can't believe that I actually threw myself at him," she muttered and pressed the heels of her hands into her temples.

            When she had woken up that morning and recalled what happened the night before, she was mortified. Mortified at her actions and what she had been thinking. Listening to the sounds of the shower, she sighed and knew it was hopeless. For two years she had tried to distance herself from him and the feelings she felt whenever he was near her. She snorted when a quote shoved up to the front of her thoughts. 'Separation makes the heart grow fonder.'

            She sat on the edge of the bed and propped her elbows on her knees as she stared at the carpet between her feet. Lexxiss would be proud of her, she thought idly. She was finally willing to accept it, that she was still madly in love with Xander. But Xander didn't want her anymore.

            The door to the bathroom opened as steam slowly wafted out before Xander stepped out. Samine stood up and stepped away from the bed as he slowly walked towards the bed. He had pulled off all the bandages to shower and the side of his chest was black and blue from the cracked ribs. Samine grimaced as he carefully lowered himself onto the bed.

            "Alright, I'm ready," he said as Samine knelt on the bed beside him.

            "Does it feel any better?" she asked and re-bandaged some of the slashes.

            "A bit; just don't make me move too quickly," he said as Sydney filled a syringe with antibiotics.

            "I'll try not to, now hold still."

            Cleaning the crook of his arm with rubbing alcohol, she quickly gave him the injection and recapped the needle. After tossing the needle into the bag, she looked at Xander as he slowly stood and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later he re-emerged from the bathroom dressed in baggy jeans and a wife-beater.

            "Anything else that you need from me, Samine?"

            "Um, yeah actually."

            Xander turned to look at her expectantly as she tried to get her thoughts in order. Everything that she wanted to say was sounding stupid in her mind and would make her sound like an idiot. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead frustrated. How was she to tell Xander that she was sorry for lying to him and that she was still in love with him?

            "Anytime soon Samine," Xander said impatiently.

            "Oh bugger off! You know what? Forget about it! You wouldn't understand anyway," she snapped and stalked out of the room.

            "So now you're running again? I do understand it Samine; you run when you get scared," Xander said to her back.

            Xander knew that he was baiting her but he really didn't care. If they were going to have a screaming match in the condo, then they were going to have a screaming match in the condo. No one was there to stop them or referee so everything had a change to get out.

            "I am not running, you asshole!" she vehemently snapped.

            "It sure looks like it to me. How does it go again? You go with a guy until he starts to get to you or starts to understand you and then ditch him? Or do you just use them to get a good fuck and then run out?" he sneered as she slowly turned to face him.

            "I have never, ever, used anyone for sex. That is degrading to both him and me."

            "I'm starting to think that you can't get any lower than you already are."

            "What?"

            "You were never the woman that I thought you were. I thought that this job hadn't affected you, but I was wrong. Wrong about everything," he said coldly as Samine turned and walked into the kitchen.

            "How so? Thought that I was actually in love with you? That's sweet," she bit out and tried to make herself a cup of tea.

            Her eyes were focused on her hands, willing them to stay steady. She couldn't have described the pain that his words brought on and her pride would never have let her. Couldn't he see her pain? Why can't he see through her cruel words and angry façade? Her grip on the mug was almost to the point of shattering the ceramic material.

            "I thought you were still alive in that body of yours but there's nothing there but a black heart. You are just a cold hearted bitch that loves no one else but yourself and even then it's not love. I find it amusing that I actually thought that you were a human, a compassionate human being. But I was wrong; you are just a killing machine. A cold-hearted bitch that will always be alone because that's all you know and understand," Xander yelled and watched as Samine's back grew tenser by his every word.

            Later, Samine would have been hard pressed to remember what happened after Xander's words. She just remembered picking up the mug and turning before everything faded to a blinding white. Even if she had no recollection of what occurred, Xander sure as hell did.

            With an almost inhuman scream, Samine spun and blindly threw the mug in Xander's direction. Her pain and rage screwed with her accuracy causing the mug to shatter against the wall an arm's length away from Xander. The violent display of emotion shocked Xander as he covered his head and face from the shards of the previously whole mug.

            "You son-of-a-bitch! Do you even realize how many tears I have shed because of you and others like you? It eats me alive knowing that the one person I want to spend my life with is right in front of me and I can't have him! I can't have a relationship that people read and dream about! All of it was denied to me, so yes I pushed them away because I was scared! I never knew what love was and I still don't know what it is!" she screamed feeling her chest contract painfully.

            "Those times that I told you I loved you? I never knew the real meaning of that word! Being a bitch is all I know! And I was happy being the bitch until you came along! You, with your passion for living and loving and being so damn good at it! What I wouldn't have given to love you and be loved; to be free as you are! I never expected to be so overwhelmed, almost drowning in it and it terrified me! More than anything I knew possible and when I thought it possible that I might have found the guy that I loved and when I thought that I knew what love was and meant; he betrayed me and thought I was guilty of attempted murder!

            "I'm so alive my life is now killing me!" she screamed and collapsed on the kitchen floor as she gasped for breath as she cried.

            With something akin to fear and horror, Xander dropped to his knees next to Samine and tried to comfort her. The heart wrenching sobs shook her entire frame as he pulled her closer to him. She clenched her fist into his shirt and concentrated on the sound of his heart beat. Her mind, body, and soul were exhausted and weary beyond comprehension. She had been keeping up the façade for too long and it had finally worn her down. Everything had been worn down to the raw essentials and left her feeling raw. She didn't know what Xander and she would do after this but she didn't care anymore. All she cared about was then and there; she didn't want to think of tomorrow or the next day. For one day, she was going to allow herself to be weak. For one day, she wanted to have someone to lean against and support her.

            "All my life consisted of being an agent and showing no emotions. They always said that emotions made you weak and vulnerable," she murmured as Xander shifted to get more comfortable.

            "For some people, they become stronger with emotions. They use the emotions to their advantage," he said and gently stroked her hair.

            "And in the case of me?"

            "Samine…you are one of the strongest people I know. You are fearless, prideful, strong, intelligent, and have a pretty good curse throw on objects."

            He was rewarded with a faint chuckled and he smiled as he relaxed a bit. It felt good to have Samine back in his arms even though the pressure was aggravating his ribs. She still smelled the exact way he remembered her, warm vanilla, as he breathed in and winched when his ribs protested.

            "God, Xander. You were right, I am a cold hearted bitch," she sighed.

            "Just a bit but I forgive you," he smiled and heard her laugh.

            "I can't believe I threw a coffee mug at you."

            "You just winged me; it was a pretty impressive display though," he said and she buried her head into his chest in embarrassment.

            "I wouldn't have it any other way Samine. You make life exciting."

            "I make life exciting? That's all?" she asked with a smirk.

            "Well, that's all I'm willing to say on that topic."

            "I'll let that slide. How long have we been on this floor?"

            "Not long."

            "Really? My ass is almost numb from this tile floor. How are your ribs?" she asked and gently prodded with a finger.

            He jerked away as soon as he felt the pain start. Samine watched him with raised eyebrows as he smiled faintly.

            "The ribs are fine," he said, trying to be convincing.

            Her eyebrows climbed further if possible. "Fine? Then why won't you let me touch your side?"

            Xander thought of the first excuse that came to mind. "I'm ticklish?"

            "You're ticklish? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. Come on X," she said and stood up, offering her hand.

            "What are you going to do to me?"

            "I'm going to put some ice on it, what else would I do?" she asked and helped him to his feet.

            "With you I can never tell," he laughed and bit back a groan as he stood.

            "Bitch, bitch, moan, moan. It seems that's all you every do anymore. Maybe it's me, or maybe you have an inferiority complex."

            "An inferiority complex? Look at me babe; does it look like I have an inferiority complex?"

            Samine looked at him and looked at him up and down with a slight smirk. Even though the bandages were visible under the wife beater, he was still as impressive as the first day she met him. His broad shoulders tapered down to a slim waist and long muscular legs.

            "Most definitely not," she murmured and felt a flush race through her body.

            "Ah ah, get your mind out of the gutter."

            "Fine, I'll get some ice for your ribs. You go and get into bed; I'll be there in a moment."

            Xander smiled and turned to walk into the bedroom. He stripped off the shirt and carefully stretched out on the bed. A few minutes later, Samine walked in with an ice pack and crawled up next to Xander. Picking up the discarded shirt, she folded it and held it against his ribs before putting on the ice pack.

            "Need anything else?" she asked and stretched out on her side next to him.

            "Just you," he said and pulled her closer.

            With a smile and sigh, Samine moved closer and draped her arm across his stomach. She finally felt that everything was starting to correct itself and go right.

            Samine shifted closer to Xander and vaguely wondered what woke her. Something didn't feel right; she decided and slowly opened her eyes. Her senses were screaming at her and her muscles slowly tightened. Her head snapped to the side to find a figure holding an automatic pointed towards Xander and her.

            "Move!" she screamed and shoved Xander off the side of the bed.

            She rolled to the opposite side and crashed onto the floor as gunfire exploded to destroy the bed they had previously been resting on. Bits of fabric and feathers showered the room as Samine covered her head with one arm and pulled out her handgun with the other hand. Hearing a pause in the gunfire, she sat up and fired several shots in the direction of the intruder.

            No gunfire was returned and she quickly moved around the bed to check on Xander. He was holding his ribs but she saw no blood on him or around him.

            "Are you alright? Are you alright!" she yelled and pointed at him as he looked up at her.

            "Yeah, go, go!" he yelled and waved her on.

            Samine spun and ran after the gunman who was just rounding the corner and leaving the condo. Her bare feet moved silently over the floor as she raced after the person. Bursting through the doorway, she stopped and sighted the person before firing. Instead of falling, the person stumbled and kept running across the grass. Snarling, Samine ran after the person again and crashed through the small bushes to see the person running around the corner of the pool house. Pumping her arms, she raced across the yard and around the pool house.

            Stars exploded in front of her vision and she felt herself falling. Water surrounded her suddenly and a shocked gasp caused a mouthful of water. Trying to kick up to the surface, something grasped her head and kept her under the water surface. A powerful surge of fear raced through her as her hands grabbed the arm holding her down and tried to remove it. Her lungs were burning for air and her strength was slowly waning. Darkness slowly over whelmed her as her eyes slowly closed and she sank into unconsciousness.

////////////////////

The long awaited chapter is finally here; I am so sorry for taking so long to get it posted. After the fight scene I had to idea where I wanted to take the story so it kind of sat alone for a while. But I forced myself to work on it and it just started to come along; I am proud of what I did end up with. So everyone please review for me and I shall keep working on the next chapter.

_Ivorybrowneyes-_Oh my lordy, you are actually back to reading xXx stories? There was a bit of sarcasm there in case you did not catch it. But yeah, I am having a blast with you and Lexxiss and the sarcasm remarks. I will have to plane out the ass-kicking part, I do not know when it will occur but I will work it in.

_Eadha__ Ohn-Hopefully Samine will be forgiven in this chapter when she realizes how stupid it was. It was the results of an emotionally unstable female. That is my story and I am sticking to it. Heehee._

_SloneI'moutofbedwhatmoredouwan__-Since when did you decide to change your name? I only recognized the 'Sloan' part of it. But oh well, I do not mind just as long as you review the new chapter. I know school is being a bitch for me to. I have to find time to write and write well. Deciding to work on the weekend was not a good idea so I have stopped that and hopefully will have more time to write. Hope you liked the new chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

            "Lexxiss! Check around and in the pool house! They must have come this way!" Xander yelled and pointed towards the pool house with his free hand.

            He held his gun in front of him as he neared the pool and scanned the bushes. Once he had regained his breath from landing off the bed, he had grabbed his gun and raced after the gunman and Samine. One the way out, he had almost knocked Lexxiss over and she had immediately followed along.

            Nearing the pool, his eyes focused on the dark shape and trained his gun on it as he neared. Reaching the edge, he lowered his gun as his eyes widened.

            "Lexxiss!"

            Xander tossed his gun onto the lounge chair and quickly pulled off his shoes before diving into the pool. Wrapping an arm around Samine's waist, he kicked once and broke through the surface as he pulled Samine closer to him. Reaching the edge, he passed Samine up to Lexxiss and lifted himself out of the pool.

            "She's not breathing Xander!"

            Quickly tipping her head, he cleared her mouth before pushing her shirt up to reveal her abdomen. Lacing his fingers together, he pressed down just below her rib cage and released before doing it again. His patience started to slip when nothing happened and he pressed harder. Suddenly, Samine's body convulsed and Lexxiss rolled her onto her side as she coughed up pool water.

            "Oh, thank god," Xander murmured and sat back.

            Samine wheezed slightly as she pressed her forehead against the wet cement under her. The agent side of her was pushing her to get up and go after the guy. The other side, the logical side that felt pain was telling her to remain on the cement and catch her breath. The logical side won out for once as she closed her eyes and centered herself. She felt Xander's hand on her shoulder and oddly enough, she was comforted. Every thing would work out if Xander was by her side with her.

            "Did you see th person she was chasing?" Lexxiss questioned Xander after checking around the pool.

            "No, he was long gone by the time I got here. He must have run after hitting Samine."

            "And we don't know ho he is. He could be miles away by now," Lexxiss sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

            "But he's not. Did either of you hear a car engine?" Samine asked roughly and slowly pushed herself up.

            "No."

            "And that means…what?"

            "That he didn't drive off and he's still on the grounds. I'll check around and see who's packing real quickly," Lexxiss said and ran off.

            "And I'm the one that almost drowned; shouldn't I be brain damaged and not her?" Samine muttered and started to stand.

            "Are you okay Samine? You were under that water for a while," Xander said concerned.

            "I'm fine Xander, don't coddle me. I can withstand just about anything," she said and waved away his hands.

            Samine stood and straightened her back before walking forward. Her body lasted for about three steps before her legs gave up and her vision swam in and out of focus. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and kept her vertical as the previously quiet sounds roared in her ears. Slowly, she became aware that Xander was talking to her and she fought to understand the words.

            "What?"

            "That's it, I'm going to get Andrew to look you over. And don't say that you're fine because you aren't," he said and bent slightly to hook his arm under her legs to pick her up.

            "What are you doing Xander? Put me down, your ribs can't handle this," she muttered, her arms automatically winding around his neck.

            "Hush, I wasn't the one who almost drowned," he admonished softly as he walked towards her condo.

            "I didn't drown, just got a little water logged," she murmured as her head rested on his shoulder.

            "Sure baby, just stay with me okay? Keep talking to me Samine," he said starting to worry.

            "Why? I thought you were growing tired of me."

            "I could never grow tired of you but I think you may have a concussion and I need you to stay conscious for me. You can pass out when Andrew gives you the okay to do so, he said and nudged open the door to her condo.

            "I don't need his permission to pass out."

            "You do in this matter," he muttered and looked around the condo. "Andrew!"

            "Quit yelling, you're hurting my head."

            "I'm sorry baby. Andrew!"

            The door opened that led to the main hallway of the complex and Andrew came in. his gun was by his side in one hand and his other held a packet of papers. Upon seeing Samine he tossed the papers on the table and tucked the gun into his waist band.

            "Lexxiss told me what happened. Put her on the couch," he said and snatched the throw pillows from the couch.

            Xander gently laid Samine on the couch and gently cradled her head as he grabbed one of the discarded pillows and slipped it under her head. He moved aside for Andrew and stood by Samine's head. He looked up as the door opened and everyone else he knew in the house walked in. Lexxiss looked over at Shelly and the two glared at each momentarily before looking away. Xander shook his head in frustration at the two women. They were still clashing head on and the resulting sparks were starting to annoy everyone around them. He wasn't going to get in between the two; he would let Samine do that. Cat-fights weren't his specialty.

            "Do you have any suspects?" Xander asked as he looked to Lexxiss.

            "It looks like Casey. His room is ransacked like he packed in a hurry. He also grabbed a few blocks of meca and several bundles of counterfeit cash from the underground lab," Lexxiss said and leaned against the love seat.

            "Casey couldn't have done all this all by himself. Especially the meca production, he has the IQ of a radish when it comes to chemicals," Andrew said and stood up from his kneeling position.

            "We could ask Casey but he is long gone by now," Shelly muttered and slowly walked around the room.

            "Casey has a cell phone. Could we center on the signal and track him?" Xander questioned.

            "We would need an active signal to be sure it is the correct one," Cory said and looked at each of them.

            "Check in Hodges' black book and see if he has it in there," Andrew said and Lexxiss nodded.

            "I'm on it," she said and jogged out the room.

            "How's Samine?" Xander asked Andrew quietly while everyone talked.

            "She'll be fine after she rests. She has a mild concussion and just tried to push herself a little too hard after that close encounter which caused her to pass out. Once we track down Casey she'll want to tag along. I wouldn't hold her back because we both know how pissed off she'll get but keep an eye on her. You know she can be extremely stubborn when the mood strikes her."

            "Oh, don't I know it," he muttered and passed a hand over his eyes.

            "I've got it! Casey it moving north, if we leave now we might catch him," Lexxiss said as she jogged into the room.

            "Then we go north," Samine said and slowly sat up from the couch.

            "No, you'll stay here and we'll go," Xander said as she pressed the cold wash clothe against her forehead.

            "I can handle it Xander. I was just a little light-headed at first but I'm better," she said from under the cloth.

            "Whether you go or not we need to leave now," Lexxiss said and Xander sighed.

            "Shelly, take Cory to the NSA offices and stay there. Get in touch with Gibbons and tell him to have everything on stand-by, we may need it. Lexxiss, you and Andrew follow Samine and me with everything you've got; and don't forget to wear your vests," he said as everyone cleared out of the room.

            Samine stood and walked into her room to hopefully find her bullet proof vest. Changing into some dry clothes, she shrugged into the heavy vest and strapped it tight against her body. Checking that she had all range of motion, she looked around the room before walking out of the bedroom.

            "Do you know where my gun went to Xander?" she asked and looked around the room.

            "I think it's at the bottom of the pool. You can go and retrieve it if you want it back bad enough," he said and strapped his vest onto his bare chest.

            "Dammit, I always lose my favorite guns. What did you do with my Sig Sauer? Leave it at home?" she asked and went back to her room for another gun.

            "I…uh…donated it to the D.C. police force. I couldn't keep it anymore," he stated and slipped his gun into the holster.

            "Oh…you did. Well I guess they appreciated it," she replied and put a cartridge into her gun.

            "Samine…I didn't mean-"

            "It's okay Xander. It doesn't bother me; you did what you had to do," she said and looked at him. "Let's go and get our guy."

            The two met Lexxiss and Andrew on the front drive waiting for them. Nodding to them, Samine slipped behind the wheel of her Celica as Lexxiss tossed the phone to Xander.

            "Gibbons wants to talk to you."

            Xander climbed into the car before bringing the phone up to his ear. "Yeah Gibbs?"

            "Where is the case Xander?"

            "We're going after the nephew, Casey. NSA has a trace on his cell phone and we're tracking him north. He has a sack full of counterfeit money and illegal drugs."

            "Does he have a partner?"

            "We think so but no proof as of yet."

            "And how's everything else?"

            "You should have told me gibbons! We almost blew our cover," Xander snapped angrily as Samine drove out onto the street.

            "But you didn't. It all worked out marvelously in the end."

            "We were lucky."

            Xander ended the call and stared at the back of Andrew's car. Lexxiss was in contact with the people tracking Casey's cell phone and so it was logical that they led the way. Xander looked over at Samine and slowly eyed her over. After her little run-in with the pool, she looked fine but he knew how well she could cover up her injuries.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Yes, I just have a small headache. Stop worrying about me X."

            "I lost you once, I'm not about to lose you again," he said and looked out the window.

            "I'd rather not talk about that."

            "Lexxiss said that you have a lot of enemies."

            "The term 'a lot' is an understatement. There are a lot of people that would like to see me killed," she replied and glanced into the mirror where a few police cars followed the chase.

            "Why?"

            Samine shifted gears before answering.

            "I've been through a lot of governments and I've heard a lot of stuff that wasn't intended for my ears."

            "You heard where they buried Jimmy Hoffa?" he asked jokingly.

            Samine looked over at him and she wasn't laughing. His smile faded to be replaced with shock and disbelief.

            "I didn't hear about Hoffa but I heard about some other poor guys. I was told some groups' deep, dark secrets that could make people disappear and never be found. Bounties of a few million dollars are still on my head under a different identity and face. Some countries are a death trap for me," she said and shrugged her shoulders calmly.

            "What kind of groups have you been running with?"

            "The worst kind but it was my job and I was good at it. My entire life is secrecy and being someone I'm not."

            "So tell me something about the real Samine."

            "I was born in New York and…we caught him," she said and caught sight of Casey's car up ahead of Andrew's.

            Police cars were directly behind Casey and tried to block him in. Casey didn't appear to be too happy about it either. A police car went off the road just as they joined the chase. The road was taking them into a city where it was crowded with tourist and cabs like a normal tourist city.

            "Watch it!"

            Rounding a corner, a small pile up of police cars blocked the intersection. Samine jerked the wheel to the side as she pulled a bit on the emergency brake to squeeze into an alleyway. Xander turned around in his seat to look at the wreck.

            "That was some smooth driving girl. Now where's Casey?" he asked and twisted around to face the front.

            "Call Lexxiss and have her direct us. We've past the airport so he can't be going there," she said and smacked her hand on the wheel.

            Xander picked up the cell phone and yelped when a Ford Explorer exploded from an alley and out in front of them. Samine swerved to the side to avoid crashing and recognized the Explorer as Casey's.

            "Well that was a big coincidence," Xander muttered sarcastically.

            "I don't like coincidences, it's like a bloody conspiracy," she replied and followed Casey through the streets. "Here we go!"

            Casey turned into an empty lower level to avoid a police block. Samine spun the wheel and fish-tailed slightly as Xander pulled out his gun and opened the window. Samine snorted to herself as the image of the classical car chase came to mind. She squinted her eyes as the two cars sped out of the basement parking lot and into the bright sunlight.

            "I need to get closer or I can't shoot out the tires!"

            "Is that what you're trying to do? Funny, I thought you were trying to get a tan. Hang on!"


End file.
